Just Listen
by sleep on stars
Summary: “What do you want to hear Miley?” Mrs. Dawson questioned. She had to think about this, “I don’t know what I want to hear. I don’t think any of us do.” But, sometimes the one thing that you didn't want people to hear was something only you could see.
1. Trailer

_"What do you want to hear Miley?" Mrs. Dawson questioned._

_"I don't know what I want to hear. I don't think any of us do."_

**Always the scared one to let her feelings show…**

_"We want to hear our feelings. Touch them, hold them in the palms of our hands." Mrs. Dawson cried._

_"What if we don't want other people to hear what we're feeling?" she asked._

**Miley Cyrus' life was simple; sleep, breathe, perform.**

"You're going to be a star!" Lacey cried, indulging her friend in a tight hug. "I already feel like one!" Miley glowed.

**She had her mind set from the beginning, she wanted people to hear her, just enough so that they saw her; but not all of her.**

"Miley, why don't you show the rest of the cast how to perform the opening number the correct way?" Mrs. Taylor smiled.

**Everything was right in her world. All her dreams and goals lined up in files, waiting to be opened and taken care of.**

"Do you really think you've got it all figured out?" Ty asked as the two lay up on Miley's rooftop. "I've always had it figured out…" Miley sighed. "Lucky, cause I sure as hell don't"  
**  
That was until she met Nick Jonas.**

"Sing something for me" he stated. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I want to hear something of yours" he continued. "Well, I guess I could sing something from the play we're currently-""No I want to hear one of your personal songs…" he shook his head.

**She had always thought that if people saw her true emotions, everything would come crumbling down around her.**

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS!" she shouted as thunder shook the ground. "Then what do you want to feel!?" he ordered. She stood there in the middle of the street, rain pouring down on her figure; mouth agape. "I-I don't know…"

**He showed her that she had been looking out the wrong window the entire time.**

"What do you mean you don't want to move to California?" Tish asked, hesitantly; "this has been your dream ever since you were 8!"

"Maybe you can have more then one dream…"

"What about getting your own record? Singing with the stars!?" Tish exclaimed.

"There are plenty stars out here… Just look up into the night sky" she smiled.

**Sometimes you have to close your eyes and shut out the voices.**

**Just to realize…**

"I've finally realized what you've been trying to tell me…" Miley slid onto the piano bench, next to Nick.

"Really?" he asked, interested, "Show me"

**The only way to open your heart is to let out the sound.**

Miley shook her head smiling; "Just listen."

Starring:

**Miley Cyrus  
**  
_"I JUST WANT THE VOICES TO STOP! I JUST WANT TO SING AND NOT BE HEARD!"_

**Nick Jonas**

_"You sit. I'll play. You sing. I'll listen."_

**Lacey Caplan**  
_  
"This whole drama thing you've got going on here? Well, it may be getting old and your life may be like a soap opera right now, but I'm always gonna be here … refilling the popcorn bowl and watching from the sidelines."_

**Ty Evans**

_"I don't know where I'm going. I don't know where Lacey's going. I don't know where Mia's going. But, we all know where you're going Miley … to the stars._

Quick Appearance from:

**Joe Jonas**

_"He talks about you a lot, my brother that is. And just to let you know, we used to always like to think of him as the quiet one.  
_

--

She took a hold of the microphone, her breath shaky. The lights shone down on her, lighting her way to stardom.

"Find it yet?" the curly boy asked, smiling down on the brunette.

"Find what yet?"

"You're sound" he smirked.

She shrugged her delicate shoulders, "Not yet … but I think I'm getting there"

* * *

**This is a questionable story. If I get about 10 reviews or more I'll write it. I just want to write something I know people will enjoy :)**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	2. Twisted Web

_"Close your eyes and listen" almost as if they were chimes, her vocal chords instructed the students to follow her orders. Little Miley Cyrus bit her tongue, trying to hold back the question that was trying oh so hard to roll off her tongue. "What are we listening for?" she cracked, "I don't hear anything." A few giggles escaped from the mouths of other students. Mrs. Dawson smiled down on the young child, her lips curving into a sweet, pleasurable position. "What do you want to hear Miley?" she asked, bending down to the small girl's level. Once a week, little Miley Cyrus' third grade class went down to the auditorium and experienced a whole new world with Mrs. Dawson taking the lead. It was now that time of week and they were all sitting in what was a supposedly circle, even though it looked more like an oval. Miley traced her fingers across the floor boards, creating center stage and shrugged; "I don't know what I want to hear. I don't think any of us do."_

_Mrs. Dawson nodded at the small girl and lifted herself back up, standing tall, almost as if towering over the young pupils. "Miley has brought up a very good point" she stated, while circling around the students. She placed her hands on her hips and twirled, causing her skirt to spin around dramatically. "What is it that we're trying to hear?"_

_Becky Wilson giggled next to her best friend, Mia Evans. "Yes!" Mrs. Dawson exclaimed, now pointing towards Becky. The students looked around at each other, confused. "Emotion!" she cried, "we want to hear our feelings. Touch them; hold them in the palms of our hands."_

_Miley sat Indian style, her hands folded in her lap. "Mrs. D?" she asked, raising her hand high in the air for all to see. "Yes Miley?"_

_"What if we don't want other people to hear what we're feeling?" she asked, hesitantly; almost scared to even ask. The room fell silent, all laughter stopping and smiles fading instead turning into perplexed children._

_Even the young teacher had to think about this for a moment before speaking, "Well Miley…" she started, "That would be a pity, wouldn't it be? … To have all this strength and power built up in your soul and to not share it with anyone. Not letting that emotion pour out of your heart and seep into the minds of others…"_

_Mrs. Dawson often forgot she was speaking to 8 year olds, leaving them confused and looking for answers, Mia Evans raised her hand thoughtfully. "Yes Mia" Mrs. Dawson snapped back into reality. "I don't want to … pour out my heart? I just want snack" she frowned. A chorus of "me too's!" came from the students. Mrs. Dawson half-smiled, "Well then Mia, you're in luck…it's time to go" she motioned for the class to get up and stand in a line. However, Miley still sat there on the cold stage, with the spotlights shining upon her, thinking what was one way people could hear her without seeing all of her emotions?_

_**RING RING**_

The hallways once empty, were now over flooding with weekend-craving teenagers. "Will Jimmy Hall please come to the main office? We found your car keys and a questionable substance in the boy's locker room" Vice Principle Matthew's voice boomed out of the speakers. "Can you believe Mrs. Freeman's pop quiz? What did any of it have to do with William Shakespeare?" Lacey Caplan, one of Miley's best friends complained. A 17 year old Miley rolled her eyes as the two weaved in and out of the crowds. "LC, he wrote the two plays we've been reading in literature these past three weeks…"

"And?" Lacey asked, arching her eyebrows. A giggle escaped from Miley's mouth as they stopped in front of the exit doors, "You're coming over later, right?" Miley asked. Lacey nodded her head, bringing her books closer to her chest, "Good luck superstar" she smiled, pulling her friend in for a hug. "I'm not a superstar…" Miley blushed, "And I'm not Lauren Conrad, but you guys still call me LC…" Lacey shot back, giggling. "That's different!" Miley reasoned. "Well, Ty's waiting for me outside … see you later?" Lacey asked, hopefully as she opened the double doors, leading out into the sunlight. Lacey didn't even give Miley a chance to respond before the double doors slammed shut. Miley sighed as she walked down the now empty hallways. Her best friends Lacey and Ty were her rock; they were what kept her going. Them and the light, the light that shone down on her; letting everyone see her clearly. As she stepped into the auditorium, she could see the figures on the stage; far away. "YOU'RE LATE!" Mrs. Taylor shouted from front stage. "I'm sorry" Miley exclaimed as she threw her bag down onto one of the seats and ran up the side stairs, leading to the stage. "It's fine, you have brilliant timing. We were just about to go over the girl's song. Are you prepared?" Mrs. Taylor raised her eyebrows.

Miley smiled brightly, "When am I not?" she asked, cockily.

She made her way to center stage, grabbing the mic and holding it steadily in her ready hands.

"READY! LET'S GO!" Mrs. Taylor called back to the orchestra.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
Mama the angels  
Who made me so sad_

Miley sang softly into the microphone, a gentle tone; her vocals letting out a sweet almost angelic tune.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

Her voice became stronger as she began to tap her toe, creating a loud noise on stage. Girls slowly crept in behind her, microphones in hand and began belting out the next few lyrics.

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Miley took over, walking further up center stage, closer towards the imaginary audience.

_Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle_

The chorus behind her, made their way closer and finally broke out into song; all together now.

_And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes they don't know how to go_  
_**  
**_"STOP! STOP!" Mrs. Taylor called from the front row seat, her index finger resting on her lower lip. All voices came to a halt as a few girls tried to calm their senses down. Miley just stood in front; smiling like an idiot. Mrs. Taylor lifted herself up out of her seat and slowly walked over to the side stairs, "What is this song about girls?" she asked. A few bowed their heads, not daring to even attempt at answering her question. Miley was the only one who took the chance and raised her hand. "Yes Miley" Mrs. Taylor sucked in a deep breath, awaiting Miley's answer.

"Well they're not getting answers and they need them. There are so many questions needing to be heard and listened to and her mother won't listen at all. They need to know about sexuality and growing up; it's one of the songs that ties the play together" Miley stood tall, waiting for Mrs. Taylor's approval.

"Very good Miley" Mrs. Taylor praised her causing Miley's smile to widen, "however you're forgetting one thing" Miley's smiled faltered for a moment.

"Which is?"

"This has to have passion! They behold so much power within their souls and I'm not seeing it! Picture yourself in their positions! You're confused and you feel alone! How would you react? Stop acting like the character and become them. You are them now, Miley you are now her." Miley grimaced at Mrs. Taylor's words. She did not want to become this girl, then she would be showing emotion that was pointed towards her which was a definite... no, no. _**  
**_

"Now … I want you to take it from the top .. except _this_ time, feel it" Mrs. Taylor closed her eyes and took in a pleasurable breath before yelling, "READY! LET'S GO!"

--

"TV is so overrated these days…" Lacey sighed, rolling over onto her stomach. There Miley and Lacey lay on Miley's bed, watching pointless TV and talking of pointless banter. "TV has always been overrated" Miley rolled her eyes, "It's the real thing you want. The up close action. Where you can feel the warmth of the actor's breath on your cheek … Broadway is what you want"

"No" Ty argued, he sat by her computer desk, turning around in her swivel chair, "It's what _you_ want. _Us_ on the other hand, have no idea…" he laughed.

"Technicalities …" Miley waved it off with the flick of her hand. "I wonder if the new kid will agree with you Miles" Lacey commented. "What new kid?" Miley asked, only half interested. She never paid attention to the school's drama. She only looked towards the future, her plan. "Some boy's coming here from California. They say he's got a guitar plucking hand and an artist's mind" Ty continued. "Hmm…" Miley let slip out, "Guess he'll be looking into the play" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Competition!" Lacey exclaimed. "There is no competition!" Miley laughed, throwing a pillow at her best friend. "There's always gonna be competition!" Ty argued, "Like tomorrow, I have an exam on some dead guy who didn't do shit and Hannah Veeno is probably gonna kick my ass when it comes to report card time!"

"But, if he didn't do anything? What's the test about?" Lacey knitted her eyebrows together.

"Apparently it's something about Newton's Law…" Ty shrugged it off.

"TY!" Both Miley and Lacey screamed at the same time. "What?" he asked.

The two girls broke out into laughter at his antics. "So you're not worried about competition?" Lacey asked, getting back on topic. "Why would I be?" Miley questioned, looking out her window and into the bright, shining stars.

Some things changed, but they always stayed the same.

--

Lacey and Ty had gone home hours ago, leaving Miley with her mother. "I saw another ad for a commercial they're shooting down at the studios next week. Going to audition?" Tish Cyrus asked her daughter at the kitchen table. The two sat alone, sipping their soup. "Commercial?" Miley asked a tad disgusted by the word. "Why not?" Tish lowered her reading glasses and stared at the girl, "I thought you wanted to get out to Cali soon. These commercials will look great for your portfolio"

"I guess" Miley shrugged her shoulders, lowering her spoon into the hot liquid and spooning another spoonful. "So that's a yes?" Tish pushed. "Mom! I said I guess!" Miley groaned. Tish lowered her eyes onto the newspaper, "I'll call early tomorrow morning for the lines"

The brunette pushed her soup away and excused herself from the table, she had had enough of her mother for one night. She scurried back to her room and slammed the door shut tight, making her way over towards her bed. The lights were off and all you could find was her figure collapsed onto the bed. "Daddy?" Miley whispered, looking up at the moon through her window, "Think she'll lighten up soon?" she turned her body so that she was now laying down on her side, looking out the glass frame. "It's been a year now; I thought she'd be ok by now." Miley paused for a second, "Will you talk to her for me? It'll help a lot"

A single star twinkled against the dark backdrop, "Thanks" Miley smiled.

--

"Another commercial?" Lacey asked in disgust as both she and Miley slammed their locker doors shut. Miley nodded her head, "She just doesn't get my plan. She only listens to the part where I say 'I want to be a star' and then she blocks the rest out"

Miley's eyes began to glaze over with water, "Oh honey, don't cry" Lacey comforted her friend, rubbing her back slowly. Miley shook her hand off her back; "I'm not going to cry!" she shot back at her friend. Lacey looked taken aback, but quickly regained her composure. "Why don't you sit her down and try to talk to her again?"

"I've already tried that…" Miley sighed, "Nothing works with her. She just keeps looking for excuses to leave this town and be away from everything that reminds her of him"

They began walking down the hallway; towards their classes. "Tish is hard. We all know that, but what's under a hard cookie…" Lacey started.

"Is always the soft caramel" Miley smiled, shaking her head at her friend. "I'll talk to you later?" Miley asked as they stopped outside her Biology class. "I'll see you in Spanish" Lacey nodded her head.

Miley stepped into the classroom to find the normal scenery. Some students turned around in their chairs, whispering to their friends behind them. Others doing last minute homework for the class and some texting away on their cell phones. She found her seat at a two person table and set her books down. Her partner was currently sick with the flu and wasn't due back for another week.

Her luck.

"Morning" Mr. Simmons greeted everyone with a nod as he walked into the classroom. Mr. Simmons didn't exactly _love_ his job. He mostly let everyone do their own thing, but when it was time for a lab or test you had a lot of cramming to do for them. Late night studying and coffee refills. "You all know what today is" he sighed. "Take out the goggles from underneath the desks, slip on your gloves and when I say start … you may begin."

Miley didn't even notice the curly haired boy who slipped into the seat beside her; she just kept her focus on the mission ahead of her. Pass this lab, that's all she could ask for. Her grades had been slipping in this class ever since the play started up; it consisted of taking all her time and energy. She couldn't argue with that though.

The boy next to her cleared his throat, making his presence known. Miley looked up from the table and focused her gaze on him. "Hello?" she shot him a confused look, "Who are you and why are you in Jesse's seat?"

"Great way to greet the new kid" he smirked. Miley shook her head, "Sorry what I meant to say was … no really what are you doing in Jesse's seat?"

The unnamed boy laughed at her words. "I'm Nick. New here, transferred from California. I'm gonna be you're new lab partner…"

Miley thought about this for a moment, "Are you any good at biology?"

He shrugged, "I guess … I got pretty decent grades back home."

Her lips slowly curved their way into a smile, "Perfect"

"BEGIN!" Mr. Simmons called out from the front of the classroom. A frog was placed in front of them and Miley immediately began to squirm in her seat. Nick smiled at her, "Is there a problem?" he laughed.

"I'm a vegetarian" she grimaced, "I can't see animals being all dissected and stuff…" Nick sighed at her words, "Guess I'll be doing the dissecting, you just fill out the questionnaire"

"Aye aye, sir!" Miley pretended to sound off.

He seemed like a decent guy, Miley didn't find any reason to destroy him. That sounded harsh yes, but she was just looking out for herself. When people got too close to her she fired back..

And getting caught up in Miley's twisted web, that was something you never wanted to do.

* * *

**Thoughts on it so far? I have a couple more chapters already written out, but it's your opinion on I should continue it or not.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	3. Plans Can Change

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly.  
Just wingin' over things  
And nothing deep inside.  
Nothing goin', goin' wild in you, you know.  
You're slowing by the riverside,  
Or floatin' high and blue._

"No! No! No!" Mrs. Taylor shook her head, disapprovingly. The cast sitting backstage groaned, Mrs. Taylor always had bad things to say about Kyle who played Moritz's character. "You're voice is just … just …"

"Just what?" Kyle sighed, ready to take another bullet from Mrs. Taylor's machine called, also known as her mouth. "Wrong!" she exclaimed, "Miley, why don't you show the rest of the cast how to perform the opening number the correct way?" Miley stood up from her position backstage and walked out to center stage, grabbing the mic from a sulking Kyle. The arguing cast grew silent as Miley let the lyrics slip out from in between her soft, silky lips.

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so sad  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer_

"BRAVO!" Mrs. Taylor interrupted, once again. "Now that is how it should be done. _That_ is what we call theatre!"

Mrs. Taylor continued applauding her until they finally heard another pair of hands clapping. Miley looked out into the supposedly empty seats and found that boy from biology. Miley found it odd that Mrs. Taylor didn't tell him to leave, considering she always shouted to others saying "THIS IS A CLOSED REHEARSAL!"

Odd. _Very_ odd.

"Kyle, would you please try it again? Maybe, try and match your voice with Miley's? See if their compatible" Mrs. Taylor reasoned.

Mia Evans, Ty's sister walked in front of the curtain and threw her hands up in the air, giving up. "MRS. TAYLOR! JOANNA BROKE THE BUTTON ON HER DRESS _AGAIN_!"

"Joanna" Mrs. Taylor growled under her breath, "Coming dear!" she exclaimed, walking off to backstage.

Miley casually walked off the stage and made her way for her bag which was placed in the front row. "Nice voice" a voice surprised her. She jumped a bit, but then realized how foolish she was being for becoming scared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. "Came to watch, is that a crime?" he arched his left eyebrow.

Miley looked up at the boy, shaking her head. "In Mrs. Taylor's book, yes, yes it is …"

"Mrs. Taylor and I are close…"

"Ok number 1. Ew!" Miley shook her head, trying to get rid of the nasty thoughts. "Is she like your grandmother because that is just disgusting! And number 2. I really don't need to know about your whole life story, thank you very much"

"Jeez, someone's a little rude!" Nick joked, sitting down beside her. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "I just don't like making new friends, no matter talking to other people outside of my group of friends … that's all"

"Well then how are you going to let that group of friends grow?" he asked.

"I don't. That's how" she barked back, "And what are you stalking me now?" she let out an exasperated sigh, lifting herself out of the seat and walking away from the front row; he followed. "No, actually I'm trying out for this whole play thing once everyone leaves. Mrs. Taylor wanted me to have a private audition"

Miley stopped dead in her tracks, Lacey's voice replaying in her mind. _Competition! Competition! Competition!_"You-you're uh, trying out for the play?" Miley asked, hesitantly while turning around on her heel; now facing him. "Mhmm" he answered, smiling down on her. They were fairly close, something Miley hated.

"Well uh, good luck to you!" she tried to cover up the blush splaying across her cheekbones as she quickly turned back around and climbed back on stage. "Hey wait!" he called.

"What?" she sighed, turning back around to face him; standing high up on stage. "I never caught your name exactly"

"Miley!" she answered, and then walked over to Kyle to try and work on their vocals.

"Miley" Nick repeated, a lazy smile splaying across his features.

--

"I don't know…" Lacey shrugged her shoulders, "He's kind of cute…" she reasoned.

She and Miley sat next to each other in Spanish class, whispering back and forth as Senora Ruiz tested the freshmen on their numbers. Miley decided to do play practice during free period since there was nothing else she would rather do. Lacey often tried to bring her to soccer practice with her and Ty also tried to take her to his guitar club, but nothing overruled play practice.

Nothing.

"Cute?" Miley whispered, "More like kind of stalkerish!" Lacey rolled her eyes, "Miley, you're being overdramatic" "LC, I'm serious … he's constantly poking my bubble and it's getting tiring"

"You just met the poor guy!" Lacey exclaimed, earning a few glares from the teacher. "Sorry" Lacey apologized. "I know, but you know me and my predictions." Miley shrugged her delicate shoulders, "I can tell that he's going to be trouble. You even said it yourself! Competition!"

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Miles, I was just kidding. You honestly think this kid could take your spotlight away from you? That thing follows you around everywhere you go!"

"I'm overreacting … aren't I?" Miley sighed. "Eh, it's your job" Lacey shrugged her shoulders, earning a laugh from Miley.

Lunch time soon rolled around, rewarding Miley's hungry tummy. "Food" Miley sighed as she entered the lunch line. "And I get to see the new dude!" Ty added. Miley looked at him funny, "Ty you're not gay, right? Cause if you are … I'm totally fine with that. I mean you're-"

"Shut up Miley" Ty cut her off. Miley giggled as they slid down the line, grabbing what they wanted from the selection. Ty looked at Miley's tray, "An apple, noodle soup and fruit juice? How do you do it Miles? I could never eat as healthy as you do"

"That's because I don't eat…" she grimaced before continuing, "Pounds of meat like you do"

Ty looked down at his tray which contained a sub filled with ham, pepperoni, turkey and cheese, a Gatorade, a pudding cup and a bag of pita chips. "I don't eat pounds of meat" he argued as they walked over towards the utensils table. Miley gave him a look as she swiped up a fork. "Yeah ok, I do" he admitted, blushing. Miley giggled as they headed over towards their table, way over in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey" Lacey greeted them as they sat down at the 6 seated table. "Hey!" they both said in unison. As soon as they got comfortable, a scream caused them to jump. "TY!!" Mia Evan's voice rang throughout the cafeteria, causing a few heads to turn to their table, something Miley hated. She didn't want any attention except if it was on stage. There she was someone else, a whole different person -- a character. While sitting at the lunch table she was simply Miley. A person everyone could see, hear and notice her feelings.

A groan escaped Ty's lips as Mia stomped her way over towards their table. "What is it Mia?" he sighed. "Did you do the laundry last night?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh hey Miley! Hey Lacey!" she smiled over at the two girls before going back to glaring at her brother. "Hey Mia" they both greeted her awkwardly with a small wave. "Yeah I did, what crawled up your skirt and died?" he joked.

"Oh nothing crawled _up_ my skirt Ty … something crawled _onto_ it and splattered pink dye all over it! Did you put the pinks with the whites again!?" she exclaimed. Ty was about to object, but then realized, "Uh, I might have."

"UGH!" Mia growled before beginning to walk away. She quickly turned around and smiled sweetly, "Bye Miley. Bye Lacey"

"You're sister has some attitude problems" Lacey shook her head while taking a bite out of her cheese sandwich. "We're thinking she's bipolar" he joked. The two girls laughed at his comment before being interrupted once again by someone clearing their throat. All three looked up at the intruder. "Hi" Nick smiled, "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Lacey glanced over at Miley who was dead silent and staring at her soup. Lacey smiled up at Nick, "No, not at all…"

"Thanks" had he sighed, "The other kids don't seem as nice as you guys. All of them play football and such. A tad big and scary" he joked.

Ty smiled over at him, "See that girl over there? The one with the brown hair and white skirt?" he pointed over towards Mia who was sitting with the field hockey team. Nick nodded his head, "She's even scarier" Ty joked. Nick laughed while everyone else stayed silent and serious, Nick quickly stopped and covered it up by clearing his throat; "Oh, oh you were serious?"

There was silence for a moment before Lacey broke out into laughter, "No, I'm just messing with ya" Ty laughed, "That's my sister, small but deadly"

Miley felt pressure against her foot, causing her to jump. "Ow! Lacey! What the heck?" she exclaimed, holding her foot in pain. "Oops … was that your foot? I'm sorry, I thought that was the pole holding the table up" she smiled innocently then directed her eyes over towards Nick, telling Miley to talk to him. "No!" Miley mouthed. "So Nick, are you trying out for the play?" Lacey asked, ignoring Miley's stubbornness.

"Actually, I already did. I have a call back today" he smiled over at the blonde. "You-you have a call back?" Miley asked, interested now.

Nick nodded his head and smiled, "So she speaks!" he joked.

Miley blushed at this, "I uh, just didn't think anyone could get a part in the play this late in the season … what part did you get?" she asked curious, "Chorus? Understudy for a small role?"

"Actually I'm the understudy for Kyle. If anything happens I play Moritz" he smirked. Miley choked on the fruit juice she had been currently sipping. "Great" she fake smiled.

"Let's just hope all's well with Kyle" she muttered to herself.

--

"Friday!" Lacey sighed, "My favorite part of the week, well besides Saturday and Sunday" she paused, "And the occasional days of the week we have off"

Miley shook her head as she slammed her locker door shut and linked arms with her best friend. The two walked down the fairly empty hallway towards the exit. "Are you coming over tonight? My Mom's making lasagna which means she has 'good news' or in my case 'bad news' and I need someone there to distract her"

"Sorry Miles" Lacey shook her head, "I have soccer practice till 6 then Kristen has an orchestra recital which I'm being _forced_ to go to"

"Oh" Miley sighed, "Well wish your little sister luck for me!" she smiled.

Lacey looked over towards her friend and frowned, "Why don't you ask Ty?"

Miley half-smiled, "Maybe"

--

There Miley and Ty lay on her rooftop, watching the stars shine down upon her lovely home. "They're so close that I feel as if I can reach up and touch 'em" Ty smiled. Miley closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "What's up babe?" he always called she and Lacey that, they never objected. It was just something they were used to. "My Mom didn't bring anything up at dinner" she reopened her eyes and propped her head up on her hand, smiling. "I have to find some way to thank you"

"What are friends for?" he smirked. "So, junior year" he sighed, "What are you thinking about college?" he asked, looking back up at the stars.

"College?" she asked out loud, but it was more for only herself to hear. "Yup" he answered her; "Well I guess I haven't really thought about college"

Ty looked over at her confused, "Miss Miley Cyrus doesn't have a plan for college? What parallel universe have I been dropped in? … What is this not apart of your almighty plan?" he asked curious.

Miley shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, we just never really saw it in our future"

"Who's we?"

"My Mom and I, I guess. We plan everything together" Miley noted.

"That's your problem" Ty commented, "You and your Mom plan everything together, you need to do something for yourself for once."

"I'm not sure I get where you're going with this…" Miley knitted her eyebrows together.

The glow of the moon cascaded upon her small figure, causing her skin to look paler than ever and her eyes to sparkle with curiosity.

"Do you really think you've got it all figured out?" Ty asked as a small star twinkled brighter then the others. "I've always had it figured out…" Miley sighed "Lucky, cause I sure as hell don't."

"Doesn't mean your plans can't change within the blink of an eye though" she added.

* * *

**I'm guessing you guys are interested cause I got some awesome reviews last chapter!! Just a little heads up ... the next chapter is called "Fear Me Not" :)**

**P.S. Review please!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	4. Fear Me Not

"A football game?" Miley sighed, "We're going to a football game…""Yes!" Lacey squealed, "They're exciting and besides Ty and I have been meaning to get you out of that hell hole you call fun lately"

"It is not a hell hole!" Miley scoffed, "It's … it's-"

"Yeah just admit that it's a hell hole and let's be on our way" Lacey rolled her eyes, grabbing Miley's arm and dragging her out of the school's parking lot.

"I wish you could have at least told me to dress warmer" Miley looked down at her attire. She was wearing brown cowboy boots with dark skinny jeans tucked into them, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. "Miley" Lacey shook her head, "Number 1, it's fall; you're dressed fine and number 2, we live in Tennessee everyone wears those boots…"

"Exactly my point, I shouldn't have worn them…"

"Stop being such a Debbie downer and let's go!" Lacey laughed, pulling her friend through the gates and into the football field. The sounds of cheers erupting and drums banging got Miley's blood pumping. "I see Ty and Mia!" Lacey exclaimed as they made their way for the stands. They scaled up the side of the benches and ducked under the bar; walking over to the single bench Mia and Ty were sitting at. "Finally!" Ty exclaimed, grabbing both Miley and Lacey and indulging them in a tight hug, "this girl has been driving me nuts!" he whispered into their ears. Miley looked over his shoulder and giggled at the sight of Mia talking to the group in front of them, "Lisa, I'm serious. Becky is just being a total bitch! Don't listen to her!" Mia attempted to comfort her friend.

Once they entered 6th grade Becky and Mia stopped talking to each other. No one knew why, but it just seemed as if they hated each other and with Ty and Mia being twins … that meant Ty was no longer allowed to talk to Becky either, even though he had a _huge_ crush on her at the time.

"At least you have a sister" Miley rolled her eyes, "Enjoy it Ty. Embrace it."

"Ok, um … EW!" Ty exclaimed, "You sounded _just_ like my Mom right there" his eyes widened, letting go of the two girls.

"Hey! Mrs. Evan is really sweet!" Miley argued, "Yeah until she takes away your cell phone for a week. Come back to me after that" Ty shot back.

"Touché" Miley narrowed her eyes. Lacey giggled while Miley looked around the stands. She never noticed how many people came here. She continued looking around the entire crowd. It was really nice how their school had so much school spirit and supported their-

HOLD UP!

Miley did a double take. Sure enough Mr. I just can't give Miley a break was sitting their in the stands next to another guy. They looked a lot alike, must have been his brother.

Lacey followed her gaze, "Hey look who it is" Lacey smiled, "NICK! NICK! OVER HERE!" she exclaimed, waving him over.

Miley stepped on her foot, causing Lacey to wince in pain, but not budge. "Trust me honey, I've gotten stepped on in soccer much harder than that" she laughed. Nick spotted the person who was calling him over and smiled. He lifted himself up off the bench and him the other boy began to walk over. "Hey" Nick smiled. "Hey!" Lacey smiled while Miley refocused her vision on the football game even though she could care less.

"Hey Lacey, Ty … Miley" he left his gaze on Miley a little too long for her liking. "Hi" was all he got back from her, "This is my brother, Joe" he smiled. "Nice to meet you" Lacey's eyes brightened. Causing only one thing to come to Miley's mind … which was "Oh god"

"So are you coming to our school too?" Lacey asked hopefully. "No" Joe shook his head, "I'm actually a freshmen in college, but I came home this weekend and my brother wanted to show me around. Tennessee is …" he tried to think of something.

"Boring?" Ty offered.

"No…" Joe tried to cover up.

"No … it's boring" Ty nodded his head.

The group broke out into laughter except for Miley. "I think I'm gonna go get a pretzel at the snack bar, want anything LC?" Miley asked.

"I'm good" Lacey smiled sweetly at her friend, then redirected her attention onto Joe.

Miley pushed her way through the crowd trying to get to the snack bar, how many people could possibly want a hot pretzel? She finally made it to the end of the line and stood there patiently, awaiting her turn. There were only 5 people in front of her, not too long. All of the sudden she felt someone tap her shoulder, she quickly turned around to be met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey! I thought I'd come with you, seeing as you probably didn't want to go alone" Nick smiled. "I'm fine alone, thank you" Miley rolled her eyes before turning around. "Well, no one likes to be alone all the time" Nick insisted. "Except me" Miley chirped in.

There was silence for a moment before Nick broke it, "I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong? Because it seems as if you don't like me very much."

Miley sighed and turned around once again to face him, "I'm sorry that it's coming off that way … but I have friends, ok? Great ones, as a matter of fact. I don't need new ones and I especially don't need ones like you…"

"What do you mean, especially not like me?"

"You're competition" she stated, "And I don't become friends with competition."

"What are we competing for?" he knitted his eyebrows together.

"NEXT!" the cashier called.

"The spotlight" Miley whispered to herself before moving up.

--

The weekend had dragged on, consisting of – babysitting the neighbor's children, watching "Dirty Dancing" with Lacey, going to one of Ty's band's practices and talking to her father late at night. The whole time, trying to dodge her mother.

She was now sitting in literature, watching Corey Mills and Bridget Taints acting out a scene from one of Shakespeare's most famous plays – Romeo and Juliet.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Corey begged.

Bridget turned around on her heal and look back at him confused, "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Corey breathed out, and then held his breath.

A smile appeared on Bridget's face, growing bigger every two seconds, "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it!"

"Perfect!" Mrs. Freeman exploded into applause, signaling Bridget and Corey to take each other's hand and bow. Mrs. Freeman walked back up to the front of the classroom and sat on the edge of her desk, looking down the list on her clipboard.

"This Wednesday…" she announced, "Our next Romeo and Juliet will be…" she paused before looking up and smiling, "Our lovely Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas"

_**Ring Ring**_

"That's the bell, hope to find you have a lovely Monday" she smiles sweetly before taking a seat behind her desk and began typing away on her laptop. She was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Mrs. Freeman looked up from her computer and smiled. "Why now, what can I do for you Miley?"

"It's about Wednesday…" Miley sighed.

"I hope this isn't about pairings" Mrs. Freeman paused before tilting her reading classes to the tip of her nose, "Because you know how I feel about that. Once a decision is made … I can't change it"

Miley mentally cursed Mrs. Freeman's teaching methods, "Oh no!" Miley covered up, "It's actually about the lines. You never told us what page and section" she smiled.

"Oh well I'll be darned!" Mrs. Freeman laughed, "Page 96, section 12" she smiled.

"Thanks" Miley growled.

Once the brunette stepped out into the hallway she immediately pulled out her book and flipped to the page. She read over the lines and held her breath … no! It couldn't be. The one scene she was hoping to not get … and of course with her luck …

She got it.

--

Miley dragged her feet down the hallway, trying to figure out how this could possibly happen to her. "Hey competition!" Nick greeted her, matching her steps with his. She stayed silent, not in the mood to talk.

"So I wanted to talk to you about literature…" Nick started; still no response. "Ok well, if you want to switch partners we could as her about-"

"Already tried that…" Miley muttered.

"Wow … you hate me that much?" he laughed.

"Just, don't talk to me till Wednesday, ok?" she asked; she kept on walking leaving him behind.

"DON'T WORRY!" he called after her, "I'LL BRUSH MY TEETH!" he laughed, watching her walk away.

--

"Kyle is sick?" Miley burst out into laughter, "Kyle's … sick?" she laughed again.

"Yes …" Mrs. Taylor nodded, confused as to why Miley was laughing at such a serious matter. "The flu has been going around and students have been dropping like flies. Which is why Nick will be taking Kyle's place."

"Perfect" Miley let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, the auditorium will be locked up in 10 minutes. You better get going soon" Mrs. Taylor commented before picking up her bag and clipboards and making her way for the exit. Miley was just about to do the same when a light bulb went off in her head.

No one was here, she could never practice at home with her Mom always listening … right now was the perfect time to just, sing.

She set her bag back down on the chair and climbed the side stairs. She placed her feet on center stage and sucked in a deep breath.

_These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep_

She thought she heard a sound from the far end of the auditorium, but ignored it.

_Didn't take long for the room to fill with trust  
And these four walls came down around us_

This time she was sure she heard something close in the back and looked over towards the doors. There he was, standing tall and handsome – watching _her_.

And only her, something she didn't hated happening.

"What are you doing here?" she barked.

He smirked as he made his way down the aisle, "I forgot my jacket here during practice and decided to come back, I didn't expect you to be here"

"I could say the same about you" she arched her left eyebrow.

He ignored her stab, "What were you just singing?" he asked, nearing the stage.

"N-nothing, it was … nothing" she stuttered.

"There's no such thing as nothing when it comes to music" he laughed, "Come on, sing something for me" he stated. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I want to hear something of yours" he continued. "Well, I guess I could sing something from the play we're currently-""No I want to hear one of your personal songs…" he shook his head.

"I don't share those. They're too…"

"Personal?" he laughed.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes walking over to the stairs.

"Why won't you sing something? You were just singing before!"

"I don't like to share these kinds of things with other people" she argued.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" he asked, now becoming serious.

Miley laughed at his words, but then became serious as well, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"I don't know … maybe because I'm …" he paused and then a smile crept up on his features, "Deviously handsome?"

"No" she shook her head smiling, "Johnny Depp is deviously handsome"

"I always took you for the Orlando Bloom type" he smirked.

"I used to be into Orlando, but now I'm all about Johnny" she laughed.

"Interesting…" he noted.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You realize we were just bonding, right?"

There was a moment of silence before Miley muttered, "I have to go" she then grabbed her bag and walked off towards the door.

"Nice talking to you!" he yelled after her.

"REMEMBER! DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL WEDNESDAY!" she shouted behind her shoulder.

The doors slammed shut and Nick smiled to himself, "She's a puzzle alright…" he paused, a goofy smile forming on his face, "One I'm going to solve"

* * *

**Did you like it? Hmmm...? Answer in your review!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	5. News Only Causes the Blues

Miley pedaled down her street, her bike zooming past the children laughing in their front yards. The only thing she wanted was to get home as soon as possible. Houses and trees blurred by; she didn't pay any attention to them. She finally made it to her driveway and dropped her bike on the front lawn, running for the front door. "MOM I'M HOME!" she shouted, running into the house. She didn't wait for an answer; she just ran for her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

It had been a very bland day. Ty talked about some songs he and his band have been working on these past few days, Lacey made fun of the Spanish homework in Study Hall and Nick … well actually, Nick hadn't bothered her at all today. She had thought she would have been thankful for that, but oddly enough it was actually kind of … upsetting. He made her school days interesting.

She scurried over towards her desk, sitting down in front of the computer. Clicking on the link for her email, she bounced in her seat impatiently. Finally the program popped up and she clicked on her inbox. Just as she had expected … there it waited for her. The one email that could change her entire life. And you know what she did? She closed the link.  
_  
Julliard … Julliard … Julliard._

All her life, she had wanted to go there. Practically the best college out there for the arts programs – at least, it was in her eyes. Why had she closed it you ask?

She was in no mood for rejection.

That night, Miley walked out onto her balcony and cried. She cried for her acceptance into Julliard, she cried for her father's death, she cried for her mother to stop pressuring her. She simply cried the hours away. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, burning the skin it fell upon. "Crying gets you no where" Lacey sighed. Miley's intake of oxygen was short, sharp. She slowly turned around and found Lacey sitting there on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out. She wiped away the stray tears and made her way into her bedroom, closing the double doors that led out to the balcony close. She turned the lights on to the room and ran over to her vanity. She grabbed a tissue, attempting to dry her face and applied some eyeliner to try and hide her red, puffy eyes. "I saw you out there, you don't have to hide it" Lacey stated. "Hide what?" Miley asked, casually. Lacey just rolled her eyes and fell back onto the pillows, resting on Miley's bed. "Why do you always try and make yourself look so strong? No one can be fine all the time. Just … let go, would ya?" Lacey complained.

"Let go of what?" Miley snorted.

Lacey sat up on the bed and patted the space next to her. Miley obeyed by walking over and taking the seat. "Why don't you show us those emotions out there on the stage? It's so much better when they're real … the ones you give us are so … so…" she trailed off, trying to find the word.

"Fake?" Miley rolled her eyes. "You would be better off showing us something once in a while rather than bottling everything up"

"Is it a crime for trying to keep my feelings private?" Miley spat.

"To Ty and I, yes" Lacey argued, "We just want to understand you Miley … that's all"

"What are you even doing here?" Miley narrowed her eyes.

"You invited me over for rousing games of 'LIFE' … remember?" Lacey half-smiled.

"Must have slipped my mind" Miley muttered under her breath.

Lacey cradled her head in her hands and rubbed her temples with her index fingers, "This whole drama thing you've got going on here? Well, it may be getting old and your life may be like a soap opera right now.." she looked up at Miley whose eyebrows were knitted together, "but I'm always gonna be here … refilling the popcorn bowl and watching from the sidelines."

"I love you LC. You know that, but I don't need you looking out for me all the time" Miley explained, getting up from her bed and walking back out to the balcony. Lacey followed her, "Well you're not doing such a great job protecting yourself!" Lacey argued. "What are you talking about?" Miley sighed, resting her arms on the railing. "You hate how your Mom is always pushing you, why don't you tell her that you don't want to do the commercials and extra stuff then, huh Miles!?" Lacey exclaimed, "You're just handing her your freedom! You're rights to be a teenage girl!"

"I'm not handing them to her…" Miley shook her head, focusing her gaze on the glowing stars. "Then what do you call letting your Mom take advantage of you?" Lacey arched her left eyebrow.

"Stop it! Ok!? I'm not handing her anything! I'm just trying to ease the pain!" Miley cried, "She's hurt and lonely! She's just trying to look out for me so I don't end up just like her!"

Lacey placed her hand on Miley's shaking body. "Let it out … you need to. Just … feel, ok?"

"I will not" Miley said through gritted teeth. "I do not want to feel anything except the spotlight shining down on my body! Warming my empty heart and shriveled up dreams!" she stormed off into her room and ran for her bed, climbing under the covers and snuggling deep into the pillows.

"She's just … tired." Lacey whispered to herself, watching Miley shake underneath the covers. "That's all. Nothing more – you have nothing to fear" she tried to convince herself. But, as she watched the innocent, helpless girl in front of her, the idea of her just being _tired_ became harder and harder to believe.

--

"Inhale, exhale" Mrs. Taylor instructed from the front row in the auditorium. The cast on stage did as they were told. "Excellent" Mrs. Taylor beamed, "You're lungs need to be able to carry more oxygen for the long ballads you will be singing"

The crew walked out on stage, getting ready to place the stools and microphones right up front. "Miley" Mrs. Taylor called, waving the girl over. Miley walked over towards the end of the stage and took a seat on the ledge. Mrs. Taylor walked over and stood in front of Miley's legs. "Have you gotten the email yet?" Mrs. Taylor smiled. Miley debated on telling Mrs. Taylor the truth -- that Julliard probably didn't want her and she was just going to go to some place like Boston College … an all business college. "Nope, not yet" Miley smiled.

She decided on keeping it to herself.

"Hmm" Mrs. Taylor furrowed her brows, "That's odd. Well, yours is probably awfully special if they're waiting this long" Mrs. Taylor laughed at her comment even though Miley hadn't found it too funny. "What will your mother say when she finds out her own child is going to a college for the gifted? I would be ecstatic!" Mrs. Taylor was beaming.

"I don't think ecstatic is exactly the right word to describe how she'd feel" Miley muttered to herself

--

Miley ran out of play practice early, finding it too distracting before literature. She was now roaming the hallways as everyone else was in their free period. "HEY! JULIET!" she heard a boy call behind her. There was no one else in the hallway so she just expected that they were calling her. She turned on her heel and watched as Nick ran towards her. "Are you ready for class?" he asked, a little out of breath as he approached her. "I'm always ready" Miley declared, hugging her books closer to her chest; "the only problem is that I have them with you next" she sighed, frustratingly.

"I could say the same about you" Nick stated, "but, then I'd be lying" he smirked.

"Just save all the cute little comments for literature" Miley rolled her eyes, turning around on her heel once again and walking down the empty hallways.

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed, running after her. His steps immediately became in sync with hers; "About that whole part where we have to…" his voice trailed off, now blushing.

"You brushed your teeth, didn't you?" Miley asked, keeping her eyes locked on the door down the hallway. "…Yes" Nick hesitated.

"Well then…" she paused, turning to face him; "I don't see a problem"

"Don't you feel as if it's a little sudden?" he asked, curious as to why she was so calm with the awkward situation.

"I'm all professional" she stated, continuing to walk to the classroom, "SO LOOK NOTHING INTO THIS!" she called back over her shoulder.

--

"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe." Miley reminded herself, "Just … breathe" she whispered to herself. "What's up with you?" Ty cocked his head to the side, trying to decode Miley's actions. "Class. Romeo. Faint." Miley muttered. "Not that big of a deal" Ty shook his head. There they sat at the lunch table, waiting for the clock to strike 12:30, telling everyone to move on to their next class.

"Deal. Kiss. Help." Miley muttered once again. "It will be quick, just get it over with" Ty shrugged his shoulders. Lacey watched their small conversation in amazement. "Need A+. Romantic. Believable." Miley shivered. "Miley!" Ty exclaimed while placing his quesadilla down onto his tray. "All you have to do is read your lines with unbelievable intensity; kiss Nick for … per say, 30 seconds? Take a bow and then get on with your life"

Lacey's bottom lip hung low, "How did you understand everything she was saying?"

"I took a class in 'Miley talk' when I was 7" Ty smiled.

Lacey stuck her tongue out at her friend, "You think you're all cute, don't you?" she teased him.

"My hair _does_ look pretty nice today, doesn't it?" he smirked, patting his short, spiked hair.

--

"Now that all the essays were handed in properly, I believe it is time for the performance" Mrs. Freeman smiled, she pushed herself off the edge of her desk and walked down the aisle between the desks, making her way for the back where she leant up against the wall. "We're ready when you are" she smiled over towards Miley and Nick. They both slid out of their seats and walked awkwardly up towards the front of the classroom. "Mrs. Free-" Miley started, "You may begin" Mrs. Freeman cut her off.

Nick cleared his throat and looked up at Miley, their eyes connected.

It was show time.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this…" Romeo paused and took a hold of Miley's hand; placing a gentle kiss on her soft skin, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Juliet spun around and faced him while slipping her hand out of his grasp, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." she smiled over at him, blushing a deep red.

All of this was an act – nothing personal. For she did not feel anything, nothing of such sort. Of course not, right? Right.

He smirked, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Juliet argued, however she still smiled; still held that innocence about her.

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do." Romeo walked closer to her, Juliet did not budge; she just smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Romeo continued.

She had been despising this next part. She had been trying to avoid the truth behind it. She did not want to have to go through with it. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Juliet pointed out, her breathing becoming more even by the second; she was calm…she was collected.

She … could do this.

Romeo placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He pulled her into a passionate kiss, slipping his hand behind her neck and pulling her closer to him. He traced his tongue along her lower lip, she responded by opening it; their tongues battling a duel of power. Romeo pulled away briefly, their foreheads still touching; "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Juliet shot him a quizzical look, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

A smirk splayed across Romeo's features as he answered, "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" he brushed his lips across hers seductively and whispered, "Give me my sin again." Before reconnecting their lips in a breathtaking kiss, her slipped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Oddly enough ... she didn't object.

* * *

**So I haven't updated in a while because ... fanfic deleted one of my stories banning me from updating for a few days! So sorry for the wait!! If I don't update for a while ... then that's probably the reason why. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Miley may seem confusing with her feelings sometimes ... but that's just her.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	6. You Have to Follow Something

She had tried to stay clear of him. Her brain was playing tricks on her again. Just like they always did. It was telling her to …

Miley shuddered at the thought, _follow her heart_.

Who actually followed their heart? The smart thing to do was to listen to your brain where the logical answers lied. Listening to your heart only caused pain … and nothing else.

"Which would equal what Ms. Cyrus?" Mr. Piper eyed her. He must have had this radar built into his mind, informing him when students were daydreaming. "54" she stated.

She always was the one to multi-task.

He looked at her skeptically and then turned back to the board, writing another equation down, "That is correct" was all she got back in return.

A note hit her desk, which was weird since neither Ty nor Lacey were in the AP calculus. Yes, Miley took AP calculus.

Go figure!

She quickly unwrinkled the crumpled up piece of paper and tried to read the smudged handwriting.

**Will I see you at lunch today? Or are you going to try and dodge me just like the past couple days? **

**-- Nick**

Miley clenched her teeth … he had noticed her disappearances. Not that it mattered, but … ok so it did matter. She was starting to like him, as much as she didn't want to admit it; it was true. Don't judge her, ok!? If someone kissed you the way he did … you would be swooning too.

She ripped a clean sheet of paper out of her notebook and scribbled her response down:

**Who said I was avoiding you? Way to be self-centered big shot.**

**-- Miley**

**--**

"Way to be self-centered … big shot?" Lacey laughed as both she and Miley stretched out their muscles. It was P.E. and they had to run around the track today. Nothing, but a harmless jog; something Miley was fairly good at. "So what?" Miley asked while beginning to do lunges. "Nothing it's just … BIG SHOT!?" Lacey burst out into laughter. "Yeah ok, so it wasn't exactly my _best_ work. But, he got the message" Miley argued.

"15 MINUTES!" Mrs. Lynn screamed and then blew her whistle. Both girls began running, pushing their legs to an average pace. "Whatever" Lacey rolled her eyes, "Hey did you look at any colleges yet with your Mom?" Lacey asked as they breathed heavily. Miley shook her head, "Maybe college isn't just for me" Miley shrugged her shoulders.

She had never told anyone about Julliard, only Mrs. Taylor. When Ty asked her about what colleges she was thinking about … she almost panicked. But, she luckily hid it with the nervousness of not having a plan yet.

Lie.

"Miley" Lacey rolled her eyes, "College is calling your fucking name"

"It is not _calling_ my name…" Miley laughed.

"Really?" Lacey shot a glance over towards her as they turned, rounding the track; "Not even Julliard?"

Miley inhaled a sharp breath, "Julliard?" she questioned.

"Like you've never heard of it" Lacey laughed, "It's the only school that comes to my mind when I think you"

"Funny … I don't think I've ever really thought about applying there…" Miley laughed nervously.

"Well you should" Lacey noted, she then turned her head to look at Miley as they crossed the marking line for the first time, "Because it's perfect for you"

--

"A record company is interested!" Tish's voice boomed throughout the household causing shock waves to run in and out of Miley's system. "A record company? But, I'm not even looking into professional singing" she knitted her eyebrows together. Tish walked into Miley's room and sat down on her bed. "That doesn't matter!" she squealed, "They're interested, so are you and we're paying them a visit next week in California!"

"B-But Mom…" Miley's eyes widened, "Next week is my play!"

Tish rolled her eyes and waved it off, "You don't need that. If you get signed, _everyone_ will be able to see and hear your talents … not just your school"

"But…" Miley lifted herself up from her chair by the computer, "This is important to me" she stated behind gritted teeth.

"And California isn't?" Tish questioned, "Baby, you could be so much more then you know"

"I know who I am! I know what I want! And what I want is to perform along side my other cast members in my play"

"What are you saying?" Tish's voice grew power, "You don't want to do this?"

"No-no … I mean, not exactly"

"Well, what are you trying to say?" Tish asked, "Because you're not making anything clear! I'm trying to understand and make your dreams come, but you're just making it harder for me!"

"I'm making it harder on you!?" Miley yelled.

"YES!" Tish shouted.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!" Miley cried, "You've always tried to leave this place! Tried to get away from him. But, _this place_ is the last connection I have with him!"

Tish looked taken aback, she and Miley never fought like this. They never fought about her father, nor brought him up.

Miley bit her lip for a moment, trying to control the emotion that was building up inside of her. She succeeded and her voice was now a hush whisper, "I love being able to look up at that moon at night and know that he used to do the same. He used to watch the same sunrise and sunset as I do now. He used to walk around the hallways of this house, wondering what to do next with his hectic day. He used to cook over that stove and watch TV in that living room. He used to sing me to sleep in this bed! But, I can't have that in California … I just can't."

"What do you mean? You don't want to move to California?" Tish asked, hesitantly; "this has been your dream ever since you were 8!"

"Maybe you can have more then one dream…"

"What about getting your own record? Singing with the stars!?" Tish exclaimed.

"There are plenty stars out here… Just look up into the night sky" she smiled.

"Listen honey, I know you miss your Dad. But, he's gone now. We'll always have the memories to follow us. We need to move on" Tish explained.

Miley shook her head, "Ever think that I don't want to move on?" Miley turned her back on her mother and stared out through the glass door, into the dark sky. "Ever think that I just wanted to be a normal kid from Tennessee who just wanted to perform for the sake of performing?"

Tish didn't have an answer to that. So she did the one thing she knew best and walked out Miley's door.

--

"Ow" Miley rubbed her arm where she had just been poked with a needle, "Sorry" Mia apologized.

"Why are our fittings so early this year?" Miley questioned. "We always do them a week before" Mia declared, "I thought you would have known that by now"

"Sorry, I'm just a little preoccupied with other thoughts, I guess" Miley shrugged her shoulders causing Mia to poke her again with the sharp needle. "Ow" Miley winced, "Well then stop moving around!" Mia smiled.

The girl continued inserting needles into Miley's "pajamas" and Miley just stood there, examining herself in the mirror. Silence overtook the room for a while. But, Miley soon broke it.

"Whatever happened between you and Becky Wilson?" she asked, out of the blue. Mia's hand froze, hovering above Miley's shoulder. She quickly bounced back though and pinned Miley's sleeve. "We just had our differences…" she waved it off.

"What kinds of differences could you have in 6th grade?" Miley smiled.

Mia didn't smile nor smirk, "She called my brother gay…"

Miley's smile faded and a wrinkle was indented between her eyebrows, right above her nose. "Ty?"

"See how 6th graders could have their differences?" she mocked Miley.

"But uh, we were just kids back then. Does she still think that way about him now?" Miley's stomach churned at the thought of someone saying something so cruel about one of her best friends. "No" Mia shook her head, "She actually thinks he's pretty hot now."

Mia then smirked before commenting again, "That's why I tell him to stay away from her…"

_"Touché"_, Miley thought.

--

Miley rode her bike to the park later that evening. She wanted to try and avoid her mom for as long as possible. Locking her bike up to the rack, she made her way over towards the swings. As she slid onto the rubber seat, a cloud began to make its way in front of the sun. She sighed, seeing as it was probably going to become dark soon. "Hey superstar" a boy greeted her, sitting in the swing next to her. She winced at the voice, "Why are you here?" she sighed. "Needed to get out of the house, you?" he asked. She looked over towards him, "Same" she responded. They both began to slowly pump their legs, gaining height.

"Jelly or fluff?" Nick asked, out of the blue. "What?" Miley bit her tongue, trying to conceal a laugh. "Jelly or fluff?" he asked again. "Um fluff… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"If we're going to be playing opposite against each other in the play I have to know some things about you!" Nick smiled, "For all I know … you could be this crazy rapist out on the run" he laughed.

"Excuse me?" Miley laughed lightly. "Alright, rain or snow?" he questioned.

The two pumped their legs faster to gain height. It was now a competition. But, what wasn't a competition with Miley?

"Rain" she nodded her head, happy with her answer. "Really?" he asked, "Hmm … I guess that doesn't surprise me"

"Why is that so shocking?" Miley knitted her eyebrows together. "I mean…" he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you are kind of dark. So rain suits you"

"I'm not dark!" she laughed, "I'm wearing a white dress with a freakin pink clip in my hair! How less dark can you get?"

Nick eyed her dress and smirked; "You are most definitely beau- not dark" he caught himself.

She held her breath at his slip up, but cleared her throat instead of saying anything, "Next question…"

"Who do you think is going to jump farther when we get off the swings?" he arched his left eyebrow. Miley smirked, she was … obviously.

"Me … any day" she smiled. She pumped faster, trying to get more air.

"Alright, let's make it a bet" Nick insisted.

"If you win … I'll try and convince Mrs. Taylor to find a replacement for me" Nick suggested; Miley's eyes lit up at this, "And if you win?" she asked.

"We meet up here tomorrow night again and go on a walk…" Nick smiled. Miley's heart beat quickened, before she could stop herself she agreed; "Deal"

"On the count of three" he instructed, "1 … 2 …"

"3!" Miley screamed. They both leaped off their swings and landed with a thud on the ground; both loosing their balance. Miley quickly picked her head up trying to see who was farther away. Nick lay right next to her doing the same. "It's a tie" he breathed out.

"So … what's that mean?" Miley asked.

And that's when Miley knew what she had to follow …

* * *

**Ohhh Miley, Miley, Miley. What are you going to follow?? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter! Review and I'll post it :)**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	7. Meet the New Cast

"CHANGE UP FOR ROLES PEOPLE!" Mrs. Taylor cried as cast mate after cast mate walked into the auditorium. Miley's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets, "WHAT!?" she shouted, "But, we've only got a week till opening night! How do you expect us to learn new lines!?"

Mrs. Taylor inhaled a very well needed breath, "Miley … this is necessary. Our lead roles are not strong enough; we need more powerful actors and actresses. Which is why…" Mrs. Taylor's trailed off.

Miley held her breath, please don't pick us … please don't pick us …

"You and Nick will be taking the roles of Wendla and Melchior."

"NO!" Miley practically shouted, causing several heads to turn in her direction. "I mean…" she blushed, "Isle fits me more. I've really gotten into her character! And it's just that…"

"Will we be having to do…" Nick started, his face as red as a tomato.

"Yes, yes you will. It will be toned down a bit, but for the play to _be_ Spring Awakening … that scene is vital" Mrs. Taylor explained. Miley collapsed into the front row seat. She was now living in her worst nightmare.

--

Lacey opened the door to the janitor's closet and cracked a smile. There, all curled up, lay Miley Cyrus – freaking out. This was a site to see. "Why'd you call me and tell me to meet you in the janitor's closet?" she laughed. "Play. Wendla. Scene." Miley muttered to herself.

She took a seat down next to Miley who was holding her knees to her chest. "Alright Miles, I'm not Ty. Speak in English please" she laughed. "I practically have to do a sex scene with Nick onstage" Miley whimpered. "SCORE!" Lacey shouted, raising her hand in the air for Miley to high five. Miley stayed where she were, rocking back and forth. Lacey lowered her hand, "And this is a bad thing because …?"

"It's not exactly _Nick_ I'm annoyed with…" Miley muttered. "Last week he was all you could talk about. 'Nick is a stalker, Nick is a jerk, what is Nick's problem?'" Lacey mimicked Miley.

"I have to show myself on stage! With real emotions! Nothing fake, REAL!" Miley shouted. "A learning experience" Lacey noted. "More like a completely embarrassing experience" Miley sighed. "You need to show yourself more, that's all" Lacey shrugged her shoulders. "That may be easy for you" Miley whispered, "But, for me … that's like sticking needles in my eyes."

--

"Ah, you remembered" Nick exclaimed. He swung back and forth on the swing; watching Miley approach him. "You won fair and square" Miley rolled her eyes, "Let's just go … ok?" she sighed. "What's up with you today?" he questioned her as he hopped off the swing and began walking next to her. "I'm just a little stressed that's all …"

"Is it homework? The play? Do you need someone to talk to or something?" Nick asked, concerned. They passed trees, benches, people walking around casually; just like them. "I'm fine. I don't need your help. Really…" Miley insisted.

"Are you sure? I'm just trying to help. That whole scene thing Mrs. Taylor explained seemed to make you-"

"We're not friends, you know that right?" Miley exclaimed, out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Nick knitted his eyebrows together.

"You act like you care and shit. But, I'm fine by myself. I don't need you … or Lacey, or Ty or even my mom riding my ass about this stuff! I can handle myself, ok?" Miley spat.

Nick didn't budge; he didn't seem fazed at all. "Ok" he simply answered.

"Just stop trying to … wait what?" Miley caught herself.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "Ok" he repeated, "If you don't want me as your friend; I won't be your friend. But, I still consider you as _my_ friend … and there's nothing you can do about that."

It was silent for a moment; the only sound being made was their footsteps colliding with the sidewalk. "Alright" Miley nodded her head.

It remained silent …

Miley sighed, "You not being my friend doesn't mean we can't talk…"

A smirk graced Nick's face, "I just got the notion before that that was what friends did and since we aren't friends. Well at least I'm not your friend … we shouldn't be talking."

"You suck, you know that?" Miley half-smiled.

"Yup, I know" he smiled.

"So … what was it like there?" Miley tried to start conversation.

"Where?"

"In California" Miley pushed.

"It was … warm? I guess. There were beaches and restaurants. Kids skateboarding down the streets all the time and a nice cool breeze now and then, nothing too amazing" he shrugged his shoulders. He then shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his converse.

"What about Hollywood? The stars? The concerts? Or … what about the infamous beach bashes and red carpets? Were there Starbucks every where you turned? Come on, you gotta give me a little more than … _a nice cool breeze_" Miley mimicked him.

"It was alright. Trust me; Tennessee is much better than California. Here you can take it one day at a time while in California you were constantly pushed; always looking for the next big thing … never stopping to grasp the simple things" Nick explained.

"Wow … I've always looked at Tennessee as if it were some deserted town; disconnected from the real world. Like, we were so outdated. Guess we have it pretty good, huh?"

Nick just smiled over towards her, "So what do your parents do?" he asked. "My Mom works at the music store downtown…" Miley shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't pay much, but it keeps her preoccupied. We pretty much live off all my Dad's money"

"Oh, what's your Dad do?" Nick smiled.

"He uh, he was a guitarist … wrote songs for some people out in California" Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"Was? He doesn't do that anymore?" Nick questioned.

"Some events occurred causing him to stop his dream a little earlier than planned." Miley explained.

"Oh, that must have killed him!" Nick bowed his head, "If my dream was flushed down the toilet like that, I think I might have just died…"

Miley's eyes began to sting, but she bit her tongue; holding the tears back; "You have no idea"

They walked around for about another hour, talking about nothing. Honestly – nothing. The subjects changed from what their favorite style of music was to why photo booths at the movie theatres ticked them off.

"They just flash so quickly!" Nick had exclaimed.

"And you don't have anytime to think of a pose!" Miley had added on.

"Photobooths..." they had both sighed in unison.

The two stopped in front of a bench, noticing it was getting dark now. "Thanks Nick, it was … fun. But, I need to get home in order to finish memorizing those lines" she rolled her eyes. "I should probably do the same" he nodded. Miley began walking away, "Hey! Wait, Miley!" Nick called after her. She stopped and turned around, now waiting for him to continue. "If you want …" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We could practice them together?"

And that's how she and Nick were currently in her bedroom, running through lines. Usually, she would kick him out – but lately she was enjoying his company more and more.

"I don't get Wendla!" Miley groaned. "Her character is pretty simple…" Nick rolled his eyes. "No character is _ever_ simple" Miley narrowed her eyes at him; "They are all extraordinary. I mean look into Melchior's character!" Miley argued.

Nick looked down at the script, symbolizing that he was thinking about it – "Yeah I don't see what you're trying to say. He's basically a horny little teenage boy" Nick laughed.

The brunette girl shook her head, "He's more than that. He's confused and feels lonely. He feels like the world is cutting him off from all the answers"

Nick stared at her as she explained this with a small, goofy smile plastered across his face. Miley noticed this, "Excuse me. I just need to check my email for a second." She lifted herself off the floor where they had been sprawled out on for the past time that ticked away. Sliding into the swivel chair, she sucked in a deep breath. Clicking on the link once again she closed her eyes. Her email popped up and she opened them up. There it was … waiting to be opened.

This time – she obeyed.

With the click of a button, it popped up and her future was decided.

* * *

**Short. I know, but I wanted to get this out as fast as I could!**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	8. Give Me My Dream

An interview. An interview with Julliard. The one school that could actually help her with pursuing her dreams.

And she got one.

Miley slammed her locker door shut and wandered off to her next class. She couldn't tell how this made her feel, happy? Confused? Ecstatic? Upset?

She hated being a teenager – too many hormones.

"Hey" Nick greeted her as he walked besides her. "Hi" she replied. "So, are you going to tell me why you kicked me out of your house so quickly the other day?"

Miley had already planned her answer, "I told you … my Mom doesn't like strange boys in the household"

Nick let out a suppressed chuckle, "Strange boys? Honestly Miley…"

"I have to go" she stopped all of the sudden, "I'm late"

"For what?" he knitted his eyebrows together.

"More important things" was all she gave him before continuing down the hallway.

_'More important things?'_ Nick thought to himself, this girl was honestly a piece of work.

She didn't know why she felt so queasy near Nick. It was as if she wanted to get as far away from his as possible. He was a threat, no longer in competition … but for breaking her heart.

--

"That is honestly great Miley!" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed. "I think so too!" Miley smiled, "However, you can't tell anyone else. This is our little secret" she laughed lightly.

"Of course" Mrs. Taylor nodded while pretending to zip her mouth shut. "NOW!" she shouted, getting the cast's attention. "Time to rehearse one of my favorite scenes!" she smiled. "Everyone besides Miley and Nick, go run 5 laps around the entire school…" she ordered.

Mia gaped at the woman, "Are you kidding me!? I'm wearing UGGS … and … what does that have to do with costume designing?" she whined.

"It helps your artistic flow, no go!" Mrs. Taylor sighed. Everyone flooded the area and soon the auditorium was silent. "Have you been practicing?" Mrs. Taylor eyed them. "No" Miley stated, very clearly.

"Perfect" Mrs. Taylor smiled, "The less you practice, the better it will be. It needs to seem as if it's both your first time … which I'm hoping it actually is, even though you won't exactly be going as far as-"

"!" Both Miley and Nick shouted in unison, "…Right" Mrs. Taylor cleared her throat.

"LINES!" Mrs. Taylor yelled. "Enough of this chittar chatter! I WANT LINES!" she shouted.

Taking a deep breath, the two walked on stage; standing in front of each other. "Ready?" Nick asked. "Let's just get on with it" Miley rolled her eyes, she tried to appear calm and collected, but she really … she felt as if she could throw up at any moment.

Nick took a hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, she smiled at his touch. He then connected their lips, causing Miley to jump away in surprise. "Melchior! No! We're not supposed to!"

"What!? We're not supposed to what!? Love!?" Nick cried, caressing her cheek. He paused for a moment and sucked in a deep breath, "Is there such a thing?"

Miley stood there silently, looking into his eyes and felt numb.

"Stop" Mrs. Taylor sighed. The two teenagers looked at her, confused. "J-just stop" Mrs. Taylor massaged her temples with her two index fingers. "What's wrong Mrs. Taylor?" Miley asked.

"Nothing's _wrong_, per say … it's just – look guys, I can see the chemistry! I can! But, I can't feel the electricity. For this play to live up to its name, I need to feel it; not just see it!" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed.

That was something Miley couldn't do … have the audience feel her emotion.

--

Miley sat on her knees, bent over; plucking weeds from her mother's garden. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Tish walked down the steps of the back porch, holding a small shovel. "I swear these turnips bug the heck out of me" she laughed lightly. Miley smiled politely over at her mother and continued plucking the unwanted plants. "So I made some calls this morning" Tish smiled. "Oh really? Checking in on Aunt Dolly again?" Miley laughed softly, "She's fine Mom. Her taking a vacation in India isn't going to kill her"

Tish bowed her head and brushed her fingers across the shovel, "Not that kind of call…"

Miley brushed the dirt off her gloves and removed them, tossing them to the side. She then rested her hands on her knees trying to lift herself up off the ground. Once she was on both of her feet, she crossed her arms across her chest; "Then what kind of call did you make Mom?"

"Liza from the recording company said-"

"I can't believe you" Miley shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "Miley, you were clearly upset about the play the other day so I decided to let you calm down and then talk to you about it again. But, you were at play practice late the other day so I …"

"So you called them and made the decision for me!?" Miley shouted. How could her mom be this selfish, this inconsiderate, this … non-momish?

"I didn't make the decision for you" Tish rolled her eyes, "The offer is still up in the air and I just talked to her about what you would be willing to do" she explained.

"Which is nothing, at least I'm not willing to do anything for _them_" Miley argued.

"Now try and be more open about this Miles. Think about what this could do for your future" Tish stated.

"I got an email from Julliard yesterday. Did you know that? Yeah, they want to see me for an interview. Maybe I'll get in next year …" Miley pursed her lips, rage over flooding her system. "That's nice" Tish's right corner of her mouth twitched, "But, I only see that as a waste of time.."

"What about what I see?" Miley cut her off, "You're fucking glasses are just too fogged up to see what I WANT TO SEE!" Miley shouted.

"MILEY RAY!" Tish shouted, "Don't you _dare_ use that kind of language around me!"

"Fine!" Miley spat, "Then I just won't be around you. Is that what you want!? Cause it seems as if the more and more you try and plan my future, the further and further you push me away!" and with that, Miley ran into the house.

"Unbelievable…" Tish shook her head, outraged.

--

Don't you just love the weekends? Relaxation takes over the mind and body; letting all your worries and stress fade away. Nothing can hurt you, well except if you get hit in the head with a basketball. "Ok … OW!" Miley laughed. "Sorry Miles!" Ty apologized.

"Why are we even here at the park, playing … basketball?" Miley looked at the ball as if it were garbage. "I'm going out for the team, remember?"

"Weren't tryouts in the beginning of the year or something?" she asked as she watched him toss the ball into the air and it hit the backboard, sinking into the net.

"They were … one of the juniors broke their leg so they need a fill in"

"When did you become Mr. Hotshot?" Lacey joked, referring to the basket he just made. "Oh, I've got game…" he smiled.

"Right" Miley dragged out the word, rolling her eyes.

Lacey and Miley sat on the bench, watching Ty continue to make free throws. "Hey, guess who I saw at the grocery store this morning?" Lacey smiled. "Zac Efron's in town!?!" Miley looked around the park frantically, teasing her best friend. "Psh, I wish" Lacey sighed, not exactly catching on. She quickly snapped out of it, "No! Even better!"

"Oh this should be good…" Miley smiled.

"JOE!" Lacey beamed. "Joe…" Miley dragged out his name, waiting to find out who she meant. "Joe Jonas? Nick's brother? Catching on there Milers?" Lacey asked, while pretending to knock on Miley's skull. Miley pushed her friend's fist away and smiled; "Yeah I know who you mean. But, why is that such a big deal?"

"Because … I need to tell someone these stories so that when Joe and I get married you'll be able to say you were there when we were falling for each other!" Lacey rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Honestly LC…" Miley shook her head while smiling.

"So I guess he's in town to see the play Thursday" Lacey's eyes lit up at the thought of that.

"Great" Miley sighed, "Another Jonas to deal with…"

--

Dreams were what Miley had always craved for. The feeling of warmth and fuzziness when you wake up in your bed the next morning, the idea of something like that actually happening in reality warms the soul. Causing a dim light to flicker on and off in that one's heart. She had always wanted that … but it seemed as if she had always been given nightmares. Always woke up in a deep sweat, dreading the thought of something so hideous and horrifying actually walking into her reality.

That night … Miley had been given a dream …

_Nick brushed the back of his hand up Miley's side as she fell back onto the bench, "What happened yesterday?" Nick whispered into her ear. It wasn't apart of the scene, something Miley wasn't planning on. Now she didn't know what to say – something that rarely happened._Or maybe it was just another nightmare again …

"I told you … it was just my-"she started.

"Shut up" he whispered and silenced her with a kiss. Massaging her lips with his, he traced his tongue along her bottom lip, but pulled away before anything else could happen. "Why won't you tell me?" the hot air from his breath blew into her ear causing her to shiver a tad. "It's nothing important" she closed her eyes. He planted open mouth kisses down her jaw line and then up and down her neck; "Everything's important"

"It was just an email…" she whispered; he playfully bit her ear lobe causing her breath to hitch; "Nothing important"

"Stop saying that" he smiled.

She then realized something; he was taking control of her. No, no that needed to be stopped immediately.

And yet … she let him continue.

* * *

 **Miley's Mom really erks me! Ahaa, that's my word of the day ... ask anyone. They'll probably say "IF EMILY SAYS THAT WORD ONE MORE TIME!" Anywho...can't wait to hear your thoughts on this story so far! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Is there anything that really ... (wait for it) erks you?? WOO! I said it! Lol. Review :)**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	9. My Tears Are All I Have

Miley's alarm sounded off causing her to jump in alarm. A stream of light landed guided its way towards her sleepy figure, creeping in through the closed blinds. The brunette turned her head to look at the clock.

5:50 AM. Perfect.

She quickly flung her legs over the side of the bed and planted them on the cold, hardwood flooring. Her mother should still be asleep. Tish didn't usually get up until 6:30. Miley shuffled across the room and towards the covered window. She lowered her hand to caress the bottom of the shade and let it fly up to the top of the glass plane – revealing the darkening sky. Clouds had painted the sky and small rain drops now fell from them. The sky was letting its tears soak the Earth, causing its pain to reflect upon them.

A bolt of thunder flashed across the sky. It looked like it was going to be a while before the day broke.

"It's going to be a beautiful day" sarcasm dripped from every word that hung in the air. "Just perfect" she mumbled, her lips pressed together.

--

**_Gym class cancelled due to weather. Free period as substitute._**

Lacey squealed with delight, "This gives me a chance to finish my book report on Macbeth!" Miley groaned at the mention of William Shakespeare, "eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog" Lacey recited from the play. "Off to the library for you I'm guessing" Miley half-smiled.

"Off to the library for me" Lacey confirmed, "What about you? Where are you off to?"

"Unlike certain people, I actually did my homework" Miley rolled her eyes, "I think I'm going to go sit at the tables in the courtyard" she shrugged her shoulders. Lacey scrunched her nose up in confusion, "But, it's raining out"

Miley smiled, "Thank goodness there are coverings!"

Lacey smiled in approval, "See you in chemistry later?"

"We're dissecting a pig's eyes today! How could I miss that?" Miley laughed.

The blonde stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Blech. Don't remind me"

--

The sound of rain drops making contact with the hard concrete calmed Miley's nerves. She had been sitting outside for about a half hour now. Thankfully, no one had disturbed her. They were all being smart and staying inside the building.

Well, she wasn't always smart.

"We should really stop meeting like this" a velvety voice burned away any other thoughts her brain had been occupying before. She sat still, staring out into the horizon; over the cars in the parking lot and into the dark sky.

"I mean, I don't think this is good for your health. You probably get so excited thinking about that scene we have to do every time you see-"

"Stop" Miley sighed.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm just playin' with ya sunshine"

"Sunshine?" Miley squinted her eyes in confusion.

"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine – so why not call you that?" he laughed.

"Alright, I guess I should just call you funny, since you are far from hilarious" she smirked.

Getting up from the table she decided to leave all her bags there. As she stepped out from underneath the coverings and into the rain she felt relief wash over her tensed body. Footsteps followed her out into the rain.

"Why are you here?" she asked, not looking behind her; just closing her eyes and taking in the cool mist that caused her aching body to tingle.

"Study hall" he answered simply. "Why are you out here? In the rain?" he asked, "I mean … it seems to me as if you aren't too daring."

"My plans were altered" her voice was harsh. Why was it that when she thought she wanted to let him in her brain would build a wall around her mind and curse her for thinking such silly things?

Nick scoffed playfully, chuckling under his breath. Miley sighed; annoyed because she knew she was now going to have to ask him what he was laughing about. "What is it?" her voice dragged on. "Nothing" he shook his head, still laughing lightly. "Tell me" her eyes became slightly dark. "Nothing, nothing" he shook his head. Seeing the look in her eyes, he finally gave in; sighing he said; "It's just …" he smiled a little, "Why do you always talk like that?"

Small rain drops fell from the darkening clouds, connecting with their skin. There they both stood underneath the opening sky, getting more soaked by the second. "Like what?" she asked.

"My plans were altered" he mimicked her.

She narrowed her eyes, "Sorry for not wanting to use the words 'like' and 'totally' every two seconds just as every other teenage girl does" she defended her self.

Nick's expression became gentle as his eyes lit up with realization. He took a few steps forward to her as she took a few steps backwards. Lighting struck, causing her to jump.

"What are you trying to hide?" he knitted his eyebrows together, intensively curious now. She intrigued him like no other.

"Can you please leave me alone?" she pleaded, looking away.

He moved closer. "Really... what are you trying to hide?"

"Gahh!" she groaned, "Why can you never take a simple answer!?"

His eyes locked on her frustrated expression, "Because I know you're answer isn't really that simple…" he stated.

Miley looked down at her feet. She was standing in a puddle. A very, very muddy puddle. "Maybe I don't want to share these answers with you. Can't I keep them to myself? It's like everyone's trying to break down these walls that I've been trying to keep up my whole life!"

"I don't get what you're trying to say" he shook his head.

It was silent outside. Everything was practically still. The wind had calmed down, the trees had stopped shaking. No one else dared to even take a step outside though … because another storm was brewing. "Good" she declared, "Let's keep it that way" It was like every time she spoke, venom dripped from her lingering words, trying to snap at his veins and feelings. But, he could sense that honey flowing through her system; it was there … somewhere.

"You don't want me to see …" his eyes brightened.

A knot formed in her throat that she could not swallow. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she couldn't even _think_ about breathing. "See how you're really feeling…"

"You don't want me to find you crying. See when something has really made you upset. When you're world is falling apart and you take matters into your own hands. You don't want me to see when you're afraid of the dark" he continued.

"Stop it" she whispered.

"You hate it when people see you broken down, hurt. You can't deal with people seeing that smile twitch on your face or that fire burning inside of you"

"Please, stop" she closed her eyes, in pain.

His eyes brightened, finally figuring out her weakness. All this time she was avoiding him because she knew he could get this stuff out of her. Make her feel something. Anything.

"You want to feel numb. It's better than feeling anything because it doesn't take time… effort. So you lock away you're feelings. Right? That's what you do. You avoid me to not feel these things. That's why you avoid me! Well let me tell you Miley, this whole avoiding me thing and hiding what you're feeling is only drawing me closer" he smiled.

"STOP IT!" she finally screamed. Her eyes snapping open in furry.

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS!" she shouted as thunder shook the ground. The storm had just come back. Ready to take the school and two teenagers full on. "I DON'T WANT YOU DOING THIS TO ME! I JUST WANT THE VOICES TO STOP! I JUST WANT TO SING AND NOT BE HEARD!"

"Then what do you want to feel!?" he ordered.

She stood there in the middle of the street, rain pouring down on her figure; mouth agape. "I-I don't know…" No one had ever asked her that, no one had ever bothered. Her mom had only cared about her career and future, Lacey had only focused on why she was crying at night … never asking why, Ty had just tried to block those things out and then that was it. Those were her only connections – no one had bothered.

"I don't know, ok!? It's just something I'm used to … not having people really care about what I feel" her knuckles whitened as her hands tightened into a fist. Nick noticed this and an idea popped into his head. "You're so conceited" he scoffed.

Miley's eyes widened, "I'm conceited?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "You only think about yourself! What about how your friends feel!" he exclaimed, "You're shutting them out like that and you don't even see it!"

Anger bubbled up inside of Miley, about to overflow. "What about Lacey? She cared about you and all you do is take her for granted! Not even paying attention to what she's doing for you!"

Her body slightly shook the feelings inside of her were so strong, powerful … raw. "And Ty is just trying to avoid getting caught up in your wrath! I mean, getting tangled with an irritated you is not exactly fun" he laughed bitterly.

And that's when she snapped.

"I AM NOT CONCEITED!" she shouted. "I love my friends more than you'll ever know. They might not be able to see how much I care for them, but it's there! Ok!? I _do_ care for them. I _love_ them! Something you'll never experience!" her breathing was shaky and rough, but she continued.

Seeing him smile there all smug and everything made her even angrier. "And who are you to say what I do and do not feel? Huh? Who are you to just barge into my life and accuse me of certain things? You think I'm conceited? Look at yourself buddy!"

She had finally down it. Broken down the barrier and felt something.

Calming herself down a tad, her eyes widened. Realizing.

He stood there smiling. His mission had been accomplished. "Son of a bitch" she muttered under her breath.

"Don't blame me" he shook his head. Nick walked over towards a limp Miley. He hesitated to rest his hand on her shoulder. When he finally did – she didn't say or do anything. Her body was still shaking from shock and anger and tears pricked her eyes.

She was a mess. Finally.

"Leave me alone" she whispered.

"Leave me alone" she whimpered.

"Stop saying that" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her head close to his chest.

Looking outside the chemistry lab window, sat a very shocked Ty.

**

* * *

**

**All I have to say is -- I'm a terrible updater. I know.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	10. Curiosity Bites

Have you ever had this painfully sick feeling resting at the pit of your stomach? Like acid is just sitting there, eating away at your insides. Everything that makes you … _you_ is getting picked at continuously. In a second; it's all gone. Everything and anything that made you yourself. Now there is this new person standing in your shoes, staring back at you in the mirror and instead of smiling, all you want to do is hurl.

"I have a sweatshirt in my locker you could borrow. Since all of the clothes you're wearing now are drenched" Nick smiled warmly. Miley shook her head as she ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself. "I'm fine, thank you" she insisted. Looking around the hallways cautiously, she closed her eyes. She needed to think. What just happened back there … that was a slip up. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Something Miley had never prepared for. Something that changed things … entirely.

"So, I have calculus next … do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Nick asked. He leant against his locker patiently. Miley's eyes reopened. They were full of fire. Emotion. A good thing. At least in Nick's book it was a good thing. In Miley's it was … well, take a guess.

"Just because I showed an ounce of something to you doesn't mean I'm some weakling that needs you to be by her side every second now." Miley's eyes flashed across his soft features.

Nick nodded his head, "Ok"

Miley groaned mentally, "And stop saying ok, you shouldn't agree with me on everything! It's really annoying."

"O-" Nick caught himself, "Alright" he sighed, "So what now? I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore? We're supposed to forget everything and go back to you ignoring me and being an emotionless mummy?"

Miley folded her arms across her chest and tapped her index finger against her elbow impatiently, she sighed annoyingly, "I don't know."

--

Rain tapped against the glass window frame. It kept its consistency as Ty stared out through the translucent piece of work, wide-eyed. "And what is the difference between meiosis and mitosis …Mr. Evans?" Mr. Simmons questioned.

Ty's eyes averted the window for a moment; "Hmm?" his eyes focused in on the notes written on the board, the question ran through his mind for a quick moment. Then it clicked. "Oh. Meiosis is when sexual reproduction occurs only in eukaryotes. During the formation of gametes, the number of chromosomes is reduced by half, and returned to the full amount when the two gametes fuse during fertilization."

Mr. Simmons clicked his tongue once, gritted his teeth and then sighed, "Very good Mr. Evans. Next time, pay attention to _me_ and _not_ the window" he instructed, "I can't be that boring…" he mumbled to himself, resulting in a few low chuckles from his pupils.

Had Ty honestly just witnessed a new day? One where his best friend, Miley … gave into … herself? Impossible.

--

Lacey's body did a complete 180 when the words flew out of Ty's mouth. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. "She was a wreck Lace. I swear to God. Oh hell … it's the apocalypse…" Ty shook his head, wandering off into his own thoughts. Lacey rolled her eyes playfully, "Silly, silly, little boy. Never in a million years would my best friend do something like that" she shook her head. Ty's eyes grew wide, "I wouldn't lie about this Lacey. I'm telling you…" his voice faded off just as Miley turned the corner, wearing a loose, blue, Abercrombie sweatshirt and a pair of gray sweats that looked too big on her.

She held her books close to her chest, as her messenger bag hit her hip each time she took a step forward. Miley didn't move out of students' way as they walked in the opposite direction, she looked like a zombie, one that had just gotten back from hell. "Hi Mi-"Lacey began, "…ley?" she transformed the greeting into a statement as Miley brushed past the two, not daring to make eye contact. As her retreating figure blended in with the crowd, Ty scrunched up his face with excitement and bounced up and down on his toes, pointing at Miley repeatedly, "I told you!" he exclaimed.

Lacey's smiling face fell, the Miley she knew would have at least said hello and would never, ever wear a "casual" outfit, _that_ casual.

--

"You're avoiding me" Miley felt someone's hot breath on the nape of her neck as she hovered over her AP physics textbook. The stress was getting to her. Her mother had signed her up for nearly all advanced placement classes, along with the play, track, and soccer once the season started in a couple weeks. "Please, invade my personal space why don't you" she sighed annoyingly while slamming her textbook shut. She gathered the book and loose sheets of paper on top of it into her arms while slipping her messenger bag over her shoulder that had been previously hanging off the back of her chair. Nick stood off to the side, waiting until she began to walk away. He quickly caught up to her as she weaved in and out of cubicles. The library was awfully crowded that day, seeing as the normal amount of people was … oh I don't know, 6 people?

"Why are you so aggravating?" Nick asked, bluntly, as he walked beside her toward the doors, leading to the main hallway. "Why are you so annoying?" Miley shot back. Nick opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it.

Nick's phone began to vibrate in the pocket of his pants. Reluctantly he shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out the buzzing device. Miley tried to quicken her pace so he would fall back behind. He wasn't having any of that. He easily stayed in sync with her footsteps as they quickly walked down the crowded hallways. "Hello?" he pressed the phone to his ear, keeping his eyes on the brunette next to him. "Yeah, I told you … I'll meet you after school" Nick rolled his eyes, "You don't have to check in all the time" he chuckled lightly, "that won't happen again, don't worry"

Miley watched him from the corner of her eyes; wondering who he was talking to. "Yup, I'm with her" he stated, nodding his head, "Honestly, could you be any more quirky?" he laughed heartily into the speaker. He scratched his forehead, and then cleared his throat as he continued to listen to the person on the other line, "I'll just see you later, ok? You're still not leaving till after the play, right? Great" he smiled. He flipped his phone shut, stuffed it back into his pocket, along with his hands. Staring intently on the unknown destination ahead, he smiled. "That was Joe" he declared. Miley quickly pulled her eyes away from the boy and looked ahead, "I didn't ask" she stated, after biting her lip. "Ok" he laughed, "… but, you were curious" he pointed out. "Ok Nick" she rolled her eyes before picking up her speed and walking ahead of him.

Ah, the fair game of love.

--

She loved the days she rode her bike to school. Running was a bother when you had a bag hitting your hip every time you pushed your leg forward and makeup dripping down your face. Even if Miley didn't wear too much make up, it was just another excuse to take her bike. She unhitched the bike from its parked space next to all the other students' bikes. Pulling the bike out, a strand of hair fell in her face and her books fell from her arms. "Crap" she sighed, letting her bike fall to the ground so she could pick up her novel, "Fahrenheit 451" and physics and calculus textbooks.

"Not jogging today I see" Nick commented as he stood before her. She lifted her head slowly to be met with a boy who wore a smug smile. She widened her eyes, "Are you stalking me or something!?" she exclaimed, shooting up from her spot on the sidewalk, books in hand. He laughed sweetly at her accusation. She stuffed her books into her messenger bag while pushing that one stray hair behind her ear. "Ms. Taylor needs us to rehearse today" he told her as she bent down to pick up her bike once more. She slowly lifted it and her body to now face him holding the piece of transportation. Miley shook her head, "I can't. I have this thing later."

Nick decided on not asking what the thing was, "It's mandatory" he pushed.

The brunette shook her head as she pushed the bike past him, walking beside it, tightly gripping the handle bars. "So is this thing" she muttered.

The Julliard interview was that evening at 4:30 PM. It was just 2:15 so she needed to prepare herself. "Well, do you think you could reschedule it?" he asked.

She fought the smile trying to grace her face; _no one could reschedule Julliard _she thought to herself; mentally laughing at the silly thought. "No" she shook her head as she swung her leg over the bike seat and planted her feet onto the pedals and began to move along the sidewalk. "So I'm guessing that's a no?" he called after her.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Yes?" he yelled.

"No!" she laughed.

Nick yelled once more, "So I'll see you at practice?"

"No!" she screamed, giggling as she pedaled along.

In that moment, he realized he fell in love with that laugh. In that same moment … Miley realized she _had_ a laugh.

* * *

**Julliard interview! Ahh, I'd flip if I had an interview there with them. Hopefully, Miley can keep it under control! Review please! I'm anxious about your thoughts, as always. And if you could please leave a review that doesn't include "so cute" or "update soon" or anything like that. I just REALLY wanna hear what you guys actually THINK, ya know? If it's not too much trouble! Please && thank you!!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	11. A Mistake or an Escape?

**Ohhhkaaayyy. I couldn't resist. I just had to post this chapter. No, I'm still not REALLY back until March 30th, but I really wanted to post this :) Sue me!**

**( ... uhmm don't really sue me though) Alright, thanks :)****

* * *

**

She rubbed her fingertips against one another as she sat in the chair outside Ms. Berns' office. Her leg shook uncontrollably as her breath fell rigid. The teenage girl sitting beside her sat there calmly, something Miley thought she would have been like. Had she suddenly walked into a parallel universe? She wasn't supposed to be the one with a racing pulse and sweaty palms. She was supposed to be the one with those note cards in her hands, knowing exactly what she was going to do and say. What the hell?

New Text Message, her phone blinked. Flipping her phone open she read the message in complete annoyance.

**LC:** _Picking you up from your house at 9. Secret meeting at ice cream shop needed._

Just as she was getting ready to type the words, "Never in a million years", the door to Ms. Bern's office opened, revealing a woman looking as if she were in her early 50's. Her platinum hair was stringy and pulled back into a tight bun, her dull green eyes were staring at a portfolio she had open in her hands and she was dressed in a heather gray blazer and 'A' line skirt with pointed-toe black heels. "Miley Cyrus" she stated. The glasses resting on the brim of her nose fell lower as her questioning gaze switched back and forth between Miley and the other teenage girl. "That's me" she smiled kindly, at least … she tried to. "Come in" Ms. Berns sighed, walking back into the office, leaving the door open for Miley to follow. Taking a deep breath, she stood from her seat and quickly glanced at the girl, "Got your note cards?" Miley questioned her, scanning the girl's slightly worried appearance. "How'd you know?" the girl asked guiltily. A small smile tugged at Miley's lips, "I was like you once …" she started. "And now?" the girl asked nervously. Miley's expression turned blank, "I'm still trying to figure that out" and then, she entered the game. Just by walking through that door … she was changing her destiny.

--

Lacey opened the door to Miley's household with the spare key in the flower pot. Could it be hidden in an anymore obvious place? Kicking the door shut behind her, she walked down the carpeted hallway, toward the den where she knew Miley was usually doing her homework. If she wasn't going to answer her text messages, then she was just going to come to her. "Mil-" she started, but stopped when she heard footsteps on the upper level.

"Miley!?" she heard Tish scream from the top of the stairs. Lacey froze mid-step, cursing her cowboy boots for being so loud. "Miley, darling, is that you?" Tish's voice rang throughout the household for a second time. Lacey quickly ran into the kitchen, trying to dodge Tish the beast. Yes, they nicknamed her. It was necessary. There was an awkward silence for a while, causing Lacey's body to tense and force her to hold her breath. "Doesn't sound like she's home" a man's voice finally spoke. "I guess not" Tish sighed, "Well I guess you should be heading home. Your daughter's probably wondering where you are."

"Oh no, Lacey's with Ty at the ice cream shop. Won't be home till around 10ish" the man's voice laughed happily. Lacey choked on his laughter, fear and shock crushing her fragile heart.

Dad?

--

Tapping his Nike Shocks impatiently on the wooden floor, Ty constantly checked his watch. "I'm meeting LC at the ice cream shop in less then 10 minutes, hurry up Mia!" he yelled backstage. Mia had to stay afterwards to put some finishing touches on people's costumes. Ty was her only ride home – unfortunately. "In a minute!" her shrill voice made its way to his already damaged ears. He cringed, girls and their periods, bad combination.

"So you're going to be on _this_ stage Thursday? In front of hundreds of people?" a boy's voice could be heard from the other side of the curtains. Ty's ears perked up as he practically karaoke stepped towards the red curtains. "Yup" the other boy answered. Ty parted the curtains about only two centimeters and smiled. It was Nick and his brother, Joe. "Hmm…" Joe squint his eyes, thinking. "What?" Nick laughed softly, sitting in the front row while watching his brother pace back and forth on stage. "Oh nothing, I was just trying to process the thought of my brother actually having a life" Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Hey!" Nick piped up, a playful defensive tone now taking over, "I had a life back in California."

Joe nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah … but not a good one" he joked. Nick rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean…" Joe smiled, "You've got the lead role in a play, co-staring a beautiful lady might I add."

"Joe" Nick narrowed his eyes, "I know, I know" Joe rolled his eyes, waving Nick's mood change off like it was some piece of fuzz, "She's the love of your life and I'm not allowed to touch her."

Ty's body jolted back in surprise, he quickly stepped away from the curtains and let them close silently. What? Love? H-he _loved_ Miley?

"I'm ready!" Mia screamed, practically next to Ty, but finding it necessary to scream anyways. Ty quickly slapped his hand over Mia's mouth, causing her to squirm in his arms. "What the hell Ty?" she glared at him as she tore his hand off her mouth.

"Don't scream like that" he shook his head, "Let's go" he was jumpy now. Was Nick honestly _in love_ with Miley?

Back on the other side of the curtain, Nick practically fell out of his seat with surprise, "What?!" he exclaimed. Joe rolled his eyes, "Oh like it's not obvious. How you always bring her up at dinner … or how when we're driving and I'm _trying_ to talk to you, you're day dreaming … about her I bet."

"Yeah, ok Joe" Nick scoffed.

"Oh, you naïve children, how you seem so innocent at the time…" Joe mumbled.

If Ty had only stayed a few moments longer … if only.

--

"Miley Cyrus, 17 years old, currently living in Tennessee, wants to attend Julliard next fall." Ms. Berns stated, her glasses tipped downward. "Stars in all the school plays, has a passion for music and acting, is a singer/song writer and believes that music is what she lives for" she read on. Slowly she looked up, throwing Miley's portfolio on the desk, bored. "I've heard it all before Miley. I've read all the same papers, heard all the same answers, met all the same people…same, same, same …" she paused, continuing to stare at Miley who was interlocking and unlocking her fingers repeatedly. "So why are you different? Why was it so important for me to fly out here to Tennessee and meet you and that Peyton girl in the hallway?"

Silence – and then a buzzing noise filled the room. Ms. Berns' eyebrows rose, "Oh I'm sorry, is this a casual meeting where phones are allowed to interrupt? I wasn't informed" she spoke bitterly. Miley stared blankly at her, "I'm sorry. I'll ignore it" she simply stated. Ms. Berns shook her head, sliding the glasses off of her nose and began to wipe them off with a cloth, "By all means, take it … already interrupted."

Miley was positive that she was either:  
a. going to strangle whomever was calling her now  
b. going to strangle Ms. Berns  
c. going to strangle herself  
d. going to do all of the above plus type that extra credit essay for World History tonight

"Hello?" she whispered into her cell phone. "Miley?" Lacey's timid voice came from the other end. "What is it LC? I'm kind of busy at the moment. No, scratch that. I'm too busy to even breathe at the moment, so whatever it is. Tell me … Star Trek fashion, hyper speed, now."

"It's my dad Miley" LC whispered, could she hear her crying softly or was that her imagination? "I think he's having an affair with Tish…"

Beeeep. The tone dragged on…the line went dead. Why? Because Miley pressed the end button involuntarily. "Is everything alright?" Ms. Berns asked, placing her glasses back on. Miley sat there like zombie, a zombie whom had just been beaten, thrown into a blender, made into a banana smoothie (which she hated) dumped into a glass and then been drunk to nothing by her own mother.

"No. I have to go." Miley stated. "Excuse me?" Ms. Berns eyes widened. "I have to go." Miley dragged out each word this time to make it even more clear then she did before, "there's been a … complication."

"You realize that if you do not sit down in less than three seconds that there will be no chance you will be attending Julliard next year" Ms. Berns stood appalled.

Miley swallowed the huge lump in her throat, "I know."

**

* * *

**

**Of course no one expected that ... why would I let someone figure this out so early in? :)**

lovelovelove,  
**e**mily**k**earse**xx**


	12. Hopelessly Hopeless

She walked down the sidewalk briskly; her black pumps, clicking on the concrete. The wind tugged at her locks, whispering mocking words into her already aching ear drums. _"You messed up"_ the wind taunted, _"Your life… is over"_

--

Ty held Lacey in his arms, the two sitting at a small table, outside of the town's ice cream shop. "She'll be here soon … don't worry"

"I'm not worried" Lacey rolled her eyes, "I'm just … confused. I don't need you to hold me" she tried to pull herself out of his grasp; it took a few moments before she finally succeeded. "This doesn't bother you?" Ty knitted his eyebrows together, "No" Lacey shook her head, "I mean, my parent's are divorced, Miley's dad is dead. Why would this be wrong?" she pointed out, scooping some of her Cherry Garcia into her mouth. Ty eyed her oddly, "This bothers you" he stated. "Completely!" Lacey exclaimed, finally unleashing her tamed anger. "My parent's are in the _middle_ of a divorce! Not even close to finished. Miley's still recovering from her dad's death, even though it's been some time. How could they be so selfish?" Lacey cried.

--

Miley swung her bare legs back and forth, sitting on the edge of the diving board of the school's swimming pool; the outdoors one. Still decked out in her black pumps, black high-waisted skirt and white ruffled tank top. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she didn't edge them on, letting them fall would be like giving in … and giving in wasn't an option. At least, it never was before. Her phone vibrated continuously, annoying her to no end. "Stop it!" she screamed at it as it vibrated once more. Letting emotion sweep over her mind and body, she flung the mobile device into the chilling water. Her bottom lip trembled; she slowly brought her index finger to her plump lip and ran her finger tip over it. She wanted this bad feeling to go away, but it just kept checking back in. How she wanted to say every room was full. She was booked.

**Sorry honey, looks like there aren't any reservations for **_**h a p p y**_** feelings made at the moment.**

"Hi"

Her muscles tensed while any trace of oxygen was stolen from her lungs. How she knew it was him …? She just knew.

"Hi" she brushed her fingertips against her cheeks quickly, searching for tears to disperse of. None. Good.

Right?

"Are you stalking me or something?" he teased, repeating her words she had used once before. She wanted to chuckle, really she did. But, she just … couldn't.

He gripped the two railings, one in each hand, enclosing the diving board. "Funny" she stated, emotionless. "Someone's unhappy" he stated, all traces of humor leaving his tone. Now he cared.

_As if he didn't care before…_

"I'm just thinking, is it ok if I do it alone?" she turned her head to the side and caught a glimpse of his beautiful face out of the corner of her eye. "Sure, that's fine" he paused, "but, I think it's better if I'm here when you do it."

She turned her head back around to glare at the taunting water. "I'll just watch you think. You know … some good 'ol supervision." She tilted her head to the side, curiously watching the water as it lapped up again the sides of the concrete pool. "Don't worry … I won't bother you" Nick continued, smiling at the back of her head. "I'm just going to be here … waiting until you want to talk"

A small, very small smile tugged at her pink, plump lips. Oh, that water looked delicious. So clear, translucent. So refreshing.

Her eyebrows rose slightly … like a new beginning. Ah, what it would be like to just find a new life. Pluck it from someone else's hands and use it for her. All she wanted to do was leave this one. It was already ruined. Give it to someone else who was stronger than her to mend it back together. She didn't have the strength to do it. Never did she actually _have_ that strength. A new life, yes … leave this one and find a new life.

"If you want, I could even wait down by the ladder. Actually, I just walked out of the auditorium and Ms. Taylor wanted-"

_Splash._

He watched in slow motion as her body slipped from the edge of the diving board and into the water, causing ripples of water to form around the spot her body slipped underneath the layers of crystal liquid. His heart exploded, blood filling up his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think … at least not rationally. First thing that came to his blood clouded mind was to jump in after her.

And that's what he did.

Running to the edge of the diving board, he brought his arms over his head, interlocking his fingers and diving in after her. Another splash was heard above as his body slipped into the water wonderland. He opened his eyes … they stung a bit as the chlorine touched his lenses, but it was fine. He'd be fine. She was what worried him. He saw her body continue to sink to the bottom of the deep end as bubbles escaped her mouth. They gradually became smaller and smaller. His eyes widened as her body finally made contact with the concrete and her eyes slowly closed. He opened his mouth, letting bubbles escape wildly and swam deeper. He needed to get to her.

Finally by her side, he continued to kick, trying to stay below as long as he could to steady his hands. He slipped his arms underneath the back of her knees and her back, pushing off the concrete and forcing his body towards the sunlight. Once breaking surface, he gasped for air and kicked his legs toward the ladder. Her head fell backwards, dragging in the now … deadly water. He lifted her body over the ladder, placing her gently on the grassy side. He lifted himself up afterwards as well, running to her side. "Miley!" he screamed; slapping her cold, wet cheeks frantically. Her eyes opened lazily; letting the blood slowly leak from his lungs. She choked on water once realizing what was going on. She gasped for air as spurs of water sped through her throat and out her mouth. The sun's soft rays of light glared into her vision, blinding her from her rescuer or "murderer."  
_  
_"What?" her raspy voice managed to choke out. Tears fell from Nick's eyes, "Miley" he breathed out.

"What?" she repeated once again, louder this time.

"What happened!?" he exclaimed, bringing his shaking hand to her cheek; caressing it. Her eyes widened, "No!" she screamed, immediately regretting it. Taking in so much water resolves in massive waves of pain. She winced, bending forward to clutch her chest. "No" she whispered. Her eyes rose to meet his. "Why'd you do that?" rang her soft voice. "What?" he furrowed his eyebrows together, tears still flowing. "What do you mean why? Miley, you could have died!"

She shook her head, eyebrows knitted together, confused. "Why? Why? … Why?" she muttered under her breath. "Why couldn't you have just left me! I was going Nick. I was leaving! I was going to begin a new life!" she cried, still no tears.

Near death experience and still … no salty tears.

"What … Miley, what are you talking about!? You're confusing me. You're confusing everyone. What is going on with you?! Just today you were fine. You were smiling and even laughing a little. What happened to that Miley? Who are you!?" he yelled. He slowly backed away from her.

"I didn't need you Nick!" she stood up slowly. Her black skirt sticking to her wet legs, while her bra could now be seen through her shirt. "I _don't_ need you!" Miley wobbled on her heels for a moment, before regaining her composure once again. "I will never … need you" and with that, she turned around, wobbling towards her destination.

Destination: hopelessness.

* * *

**Miley's turned suicidal ... oh great.**lovelovelove,  
**e**mily**k**earse**xx**


	13. Everything's Wrong

"_Hello, this is Mr. Nichol, calling on the regards of Miley Ray Cyrus. I am the dean here at Julliard, the University for Arts. Your daughter's applications have made it very clear that she wants nothing more than to attend here next fall, which confuses us on why she would run out of her interview so abruptly yesterday. Now, we have told her that she would not be given another chance, however … many artists, dancers, singers, have made mistakes in their past times. It is what makes a performer like your daughter, a performer. So we are willing to give Ms. Cyrus one last chance. This Thursday at 6 PM, one of our own staff will be visiting their family near your town in Tennessee; a meeting has been set up at the local Starbucks Café on Lexington Ave. If you shall not attend or call saying you do not accept, we shall take that as your final decision. We hope you make the right decision Ms. Cyrus."_

**Beep.**

Tish continued to stare at their answering machine, her hand resting over her heart, taken aback. Her head turned to look at her daughter's bedroom door at the end of the hall. Her eyes narrowing, she quickly put one foot in front of the other; off to confront her daughter. She placed the palm of her hand on the wooden door, letting it slowly creak open.

The blinds were tightly shut, not allowing a centimeter of sunshine through. It was 8 AM, her daughter claimed she was sick and couldn't even move from her bed. She had allowed Miley to stay home for the day, seeing as she was almost never sick. Miley was lying underneath piles of thick blankets. Even though it was the beginning of spring, it felt as if they were in the middle of a blizzard and their heat broke. It couldn't have gotten anymore colder in her room, Tish was practically afraid she was going to get frost bite. "Miley" Tish closed the door behind her and walked toward Miley's desk, where she took a seat on the swivel chair. A groan could be heard from underneath the blankets.

At least she was breathing.

"Miley" Tish tried again, another groan sounded. "Miley … snap out of this and talk to me" Tish finally ordered, putting her foot down. Her daughter pushed a few covers down, revealing her eyes and nothing else. "What?" her voice was muffled, but Tish could tell it sounded scraggly.

"We just received a message" she let out a deep breath, her nostrils flaring. "Sound the alarm, notify the press, find the fire works …" Miley narrowed her eyes, "Is there a reason you came in here mother?" she asked harshly.

Tish clenched her fists, fighting her urge to unleash all of her anger on her usually innocent daughter, "It was from Julliard" she declared.

Miley's ears burned, just as the words left her mother's mouth. She decided not to say anything, maybe the water had gotten to her yesterday and the stress of the play only being two days away was stressing her out; which caused this awful nightmare.

"Well?" Tish broke the short silence. Miley averted her eyes from Tish's. "Speak" Tish ordered; she was in no mood for nonsense. She didn't say a word, not a peep. She just continued to stare at her dresser on the other side of the room.

"I want an explanation, Miley. I want one this minute" Tish lifted herself from the swivel chair and began to walk towards the side of Miley's bed. "You just applied without my consent? You forged my signature, didn't you?"

Miley's body felt hot all of the sudden, as if steam could be coming off of it. "How could you pull something like this on me? Especially right now… right when we need to be thinking about California and not college. College is for people who are trying to find themselves. You've found yourself Miley" Tish paused, "You will not be participating in that play this Thursday. As a matter of fact, you will not be leaving this house until Friday morning, when we leave for California…"

"You accepted!?" Miley exclaimed, sitting up in her bed now. "I know what you need … and that play and college are most definitely not it."

Tish turned on her sharp heel, scratching Miley's hard wooden floor and fled the scene, slamming the door behind her.

Miley balled the blankets up into fists, feeling defeated, she fell back onto her bed; where she would stay until she could figure out what to do with the rest of her life. At least what to do with the little life she had left in her.

--

Nick roamed the hallways freely, tracing his fingertips along the cold, metal lockers. Where she was, he didn't know. Where he wanted to be, that was obvious.

He had thought he had been getting through to her, changing her … but, yesterday. Yesterday scared him to no end.

For things to be so bad where she would think the only way out was to take her own life frightened him. He couldn't think of days without her now. California – he had been the outsider. Of course, he would never admit that to her, but that's what he had been.

Different.

He didn't care about all the popularity everyone wanted, or where the party was that night. All he needed was his guitar, the surf and his family and he was fine. He'd _be_ fine.

But, Miley. He was starting to think she wasn't going to _be_ fine.

--

The two friends sat outside in the quad, teenagers chatting around them. "She's not picking up … it goes straight to voicemail" Ty stated. He and Lacey had been trying to contact Miley for the past 12 hours. It was now 9 AM and still no sign of her. She rarely skipped school. Actually, the only time they remembered her skipping school was last year, that one school morning when they got the call. An accident.

"Obviously something besides this whole affair thing is going on… she wouldn't just skip out because of one thing" Ty notified. "I don't know Ty" Lacey shrugged her shoulders, "But, I do know that this is not like her. If something's wrong, she sticks through it … not complaining once" Lacey paused, "What's going on with her?"

--

"Daddy?" Miley whispered. She rested her head on her white, feathered pillow and let her eyes droop lazily. Looking through her balcony door, she stared at the setting sun. She had gone all day without moving. Her mother had been in and out of her room, constantly mumbling things about trying to find something but never actually grabbing anything.

"Are you mad at her?" she asked the setting sun. Oh, those beautiful colors. She could've been swimming in them at this waking hour if Nick hadn't pulled her out of her swirling death; floating in that mesmerizing orange and dragging her finger through that fiery red lava.

"I'm mad at her. I'm just not going to display it. Remember? It's what you've taught me. Your feelings are the closest thing you have to magic. Letting someone else see them would be like letting them take a dive into your soul. See everything … and we both don't want that. We want to keep our magic … our fairy dust, safely hidden. Stashed away for no one to steal … to take" Miley paused, running a finger down the stitching of her hand-made quilt, "Well I guess you gave your magic away … to mom. That would make sense. Love being one of the closest things to magic as well, that is. That's what would make sense; not you giving it away to mom because that doesn't make sense. What was so special about her? What _is_ so great about her?" Miley sighed; talking to her dad caused much thinking to be done. More that expected.

"You know for a moment, I thought I was close to love. I really did…" she started, then she shook her head as if to brush the crazy thought aside, "But that's in the past … I just want to be with you again. I really miss you"

A knock on the door interrupted her chat. "Miley?" her mother's voice could be heard. "I'll talk to you later, dad" Miley muttered under her breath before the door swung open. "Lacey's here…" Tish mumbled distractingly. Her mother stepped into her room and walked straight over towards Miley's bed, "Can you please lift your mattress up?" she asked politely. "Why?" Miley knitted her eyebrows together, becoming territorial. "I need to grab something…"

"There's nothing under there…" Miley started.

Tish cut her off, she was being short with her, "Lift the goddamn mattress up Miley!" Tish squeezed her eyelids shut tightly, balling her hands into fists, what was so important!?

"No." Miley stated, firmly.

Tish ignored Miley's answer and kneeled down; she quickly slipped her hand underneath Miley's mattress and grabbed what looked like a notebook. "Finally, I found it" she smiled contently. "What do you think you're doing!?" Miley exclaimed, quickly sitting up in her bed. Lacey stood in the doorway, looking in on the scene unfolding in front of her.

"The label wants to see your songs" Tish smiled sweetly, "So we're going to give them what they want"

"Those are my personal thoughts, my _feelings_… no one's supposed to hear those. _No_ _one!_"

Tish playfully rolled her eyes, "Miley, remember; I know what's best for you…"

Miley was so close to strangling her, but something her mother said stopped her, "By the way, Lacey brought a friend"

Miley's glare was now pointed toward her friend who looked bewildered, a boy stepped out from behind her.

"Hi"

Miley's glare turned into a softer, more confused look. "Hi…"

* * *

**I know you THINK you know who's at the door ... but, I bet you 10 bucks you don't ;)**lovelovelove,  
**e**mily**k**earse**xx**


	14. When Will This Night Be Over?

**I'm just going to state this ... right here, right now. I suck at updating. I am the worst updater in the land of updating. So -- I do not expect your forgivness at all. In fact, reprimand me if you will! However, moving on. Lol.**

So, basically this whole chapter is one scene. And it's a major one. I also have to admit a LOT of my inspiration in this chapter comes from one scene in the 2nd scene of the show "The O.C." by the poolside with Marissa Cooper. If you're a fan of the show -- you'll see what I'm talking about. If not ... ignore that whole thing I just said. Lol.

Hope you enjoy :)  


* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Miley asked.

Lacey nervously played with her fingers in Miley's doorway. "I thought maybe you could use some chicken noodle soup" Lacey's sweet smile turned into a grimace, "I found out you were sick from my dad … who found out from _your mom_."

Tish didn't notice any difference in Lacey's tone, "Yes, I talked to Dave and he seemed very concerned sweetheart" she paused, "He's very nice" she smiled.

Miley almost shot up from the bed and ran for the bathroom to puke her guts out. "I'm sure he is" she smiled with a heavy layer of sugarcoating.

Add on a cherry and we've got ourselves a sundae, folks.

"What I really meant was what are you doing here, Joe?" Miley questioned.

"I'm here on a mission" he smiled cheekily. Lacey turned her head to look at the smiling boy, standing next to her in her best friend's doorway. "A mission…" Miley eyed him.

"A mission" he confirmed.

Tish looked back and forth from the two standing in the doorway to her daughter lying in her bed. "Well, I'll just let you three have your privacy" she smiled sweetly. She then quickly turned to her daughter, "I need you ready in twenty minutes, we're leaving to pick up some things at the grocery store, and then we're stopping at your father's grave…"

Miley's heart exploded. "Excuse me?" her voice was barely a whisper, strained.

"Grocery store then father's grave…" she stated casually, walking towards the door where Joe and Lacey were. The two quickly moved out of her way, pressing their backs up against the back of the hallway wall. Miley sat there in her bed appalled, her mother was too much; too much to handle.

Tish had left. She wasn't coming back until she wanted to leave, it was made clear.

"Miley…" Lacey started, but Miley was already up and walking around her room, "Where are my flip flops?" she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Lacey piped up, "Can you shut up for a second LC? I'm trying to think" Miley didn't look at her while talking, she kept her eyes closed tightly, squeezing them shut, trying to think of where her footwear was located. Suddenly they snapped open in realization, "under the bed…" she breathed out.

"Miley, we need to talk to you" Lacey interrupted.

"Fine. Go ahead and talk LC" Miley sighed, getting down on her knees and reaching under the bed to feel for her flip flops.

Lacey looked back at Joe nervously, he just nodded her along. "Ok" Lacey sighed, "We know something happened between you and Nick" Lacey started. Miley flinched, but didn't look at Lacey; she just continued reaching under her bed. "Because … well, you wouldn't stay home if it was your mom you were mad at. I know you, and that's not you. So it has to be Nick, right?" Lacey smiled timidly. Miley's eyes lifted to connect with her best friends. The two stayed silent.

Miley pulled the flip flops out from underneath the bed without breaking the stare. Slowly she slipped them onto her feet and stood. Still, they held their eye contact. Lacey a little scared, while Miley showed nothing at all. "No" was all Miley said before she started walking toward the door, "This isn't about Nick"

Walking over a few piles of clothing, she pushed past Lacey, "Then what's it about?" Lacey asked. Then Miley made it to Joe who still stood in the doorway. "Please move" she whispered. Joe shook his head, "Lacey just wants to help" he muttered, "That's all" he tried to smile. Miley nudged his shoulder that was blocking her out of her own way and continued her path down the hallway, "I know that!" she shouted, "She and Ty seem to be the only ones who want to!"

Her heavy footsteps traveled down the hallway, she watched her feet as they turned into the kitchen. She kept her eyes on them as she slid the glass door open that led out onto the porch. She continued to watch them even as her feet traveled across the grass and still watched them as she made it to the edge of the pool.

The grasshoppers sang.

It was twilight.

The only time of day she could see things … clearly. But, even as her mind cleared and the fog slowly evaporated, things didn't look any better. In fact, her view was even worse, because all she saw was her rage-filled mother, disappointed cast mates, an upset Nick, an empty desk in Julliard with her name on it and her father … crying.

Wait – why was he crying? Why wasn't he happy?

It was like she could feel his tears; her sweet, loving father's tears.

She brought her shaking hand up to her red cheek and that's when she felt them. They weren't her father's tears, they were hers; her salty tears that she had produced, the tears that burned her skin and drowned her lungs all at the same time.

They were smoldering.

"Miley!" Lacey's voice could be heard from the porch. The back lights came on with the flip of a switch from the kitchen, Joe probably. "Miley, come inside!" Lacey called again.

Miley's blood boiled. Why couldn't they just leave? Her father had. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault. Nick had. Well, she sent him away … but he still had. Her mom hadn't been herself for ages so technically, she had left too.

Lacey, Joe and Ty should just leave while they still can. Get away from her tainted self and way.

She slowly shook her head and backed away from the pool, bumping into the two white lounge chairs behind her that she and Lacey had laid upon so many times before, when the sun shined and she was happy. When there was a time to swim and drink cool iced teas, to talk about boys and what they would be wearing to the next summer party at Rachel Fitzmaurice's.

Now was not the time though. Now, the crickets sang a sad song, the wind chimes didn't dare to sing at all, and the slowly rising moon painted her skin a pasty white.

Miley shivered as she fell backwards onto the lounge chair. Lacey ran across the green lawn and to Miley's side, trying to help her up. "Here, Miley, I think you've had enough for one day" Lacey whispered, wrapping her hand around Miley's elbow, trying to help her stand. "Enough?" Miley whispered, staring at the pool's mocking eyes and not at Lacey's enchanting grey ones. Miley quickly pushed Lacey away from her, causing her friend to stumble backwards and fall onto her butt. The wet grass soaked through her white capris and startled her. Joe was by Lacey's side in an instant.

"I _HAVE_ HAD ENOUGH!" Miley's vocal chords ripped.

And that's when the anger was finally unleashed. All the bad things inside of her finally found a light, a way out; only to let the good things in … hopefully.

Her screams felt like knives digging into your wrists. At least, that was the only way Lacey and Joe could explain it. When they look back on that day, all they could remember was that sound … her face … and that look in her eyes.

The scarlet red slowly darkened in her cheeks and then spread to every inch of her skin resting on her face. Her fingers shook rapidly as did her knees. That blue … you know, the color in her eyes? That piercing, cerulean blue that just made you want to fall to your knees and worship her … well, that color was gone. And in its place was this dark midnight shine … not friendly either, scary. Scary as in … please, god almighty, help this girl.

Balling her hands into fists she covered her ears with them and knelt down on the damp grass, screaming and crying … screaming and crying.

Joe held Lacey closely who was crying as well, not because she was scared … but, because her best friend was and she couldn't hold her and make it all better. Not this time.

Miley slowly lifted her shaking body from the ground and looked over toward the pool furniture through her glossy eyes. She stalked over toward the lounge chairs and glared at them for a moment. Then she let out another set of back lashing screams and flipped the lounge chair over into the pool.

The splash set off a siren in Miley's mind. It was saying, get out girl, while you still can.

Her breath caught in her throat once she saw her mother standing on the porch, holding her car keys in one hand and purse in the other hand, just staring at her, wide eyed. She then turned her gaze to Lacey and Joe who were only a mere six feet away from her.

Lacey was shaking and crying while Joe held her, his face flushed. Miley's body trembled as her gaze finally set on the lounge chair in the pool.

It was havoc, and she had caused it.

So that's when she made the decision that would change things forever. That would open some eyes and close some others for the better … and for the worse. In that moment, she chose a different path. In other words … she hopped the backyard fence and began to run.

Running to who knows where. No one knew … except destiny that is.

* * *

**Oh and by the way .. the show "Glee" ... is amazing. Yes, I thought I'd state that.**

lovelovelove,  
**e**mily**k**earse**xx**


	15. Everything Here, It's Yours

Breathing is natural. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't take time, it's not forced … it's easy.

Breathing while _running with everything in you_, that's different.

The imaginary pistol went off, signaling the green flag, with one wave … and she was off. Her heart stampeded forward in sync with her light feet as she pulled away from the starting line. The sidewalk was all she could see, sometimes there'd be a blur of green or black, but she mainly focused on the gray, damp pavement before her.

In and out. In and out. In and out.

The oxygen burned and relieved her lungs at the same time. She was starting to forget the difference, everything hurt at the moment. All she could focus on right now was going forward.

Her chest heaved as she took longer strides. Her knees shook furiously as she pushed herself along, against her body's will. She could hear her heart pounding in the back of her head and the tears pricked her eyes.

All the things she worked for were slowly fading away it seemed. This new life without her father, her two best friends who couldn't hurt her even if they tried, Nick … the angel she knew her father had sent for her, even Joe … poor, clueless Joe who she just dumped everything on. It was all slowly disappearing with every stride she took.

Her breathing began to come in short gasps now, it was all hitting her … hard.

Everything was blurred now; including the sidewalk … she was losing her path.

Just one second, she thought, I'll only close my eyes for one second. And in that second she collided with something hard, hollow … warm?

With a swell of her almost collapsing heart, she lifted her eyelids a centimeter to see a figure. But, her vision was too foggy and she was light headed, so she did the only thing she knew to do; she closed her eyes and let her breathing slow … allowing the shadow to swallow her whole.

--

She awoke to the darkness hiding behind her eyelids. She liked this type of darkness, it was hers … you know? The one thing she could own. Her songs had been that thing for a while, but her mother stole them away without even the bat of an eyelash. But, no … behind her eyes, a movie played. Starring herself and all the ones she loved.

Truly loved.

Lacey was there … and so was Ty. Even Ty's sister, Mia; defending her brother in the way Miley admired.

The three friends lay on lounge chairs, resting by her sparkling pool on a hot summery day. Lacey read 'People' and sipped her iced tea until Ty finally tipped the drink over onto Lacey's bare, flat stomach. She screamed of course, but in the free way Miley loved. Ty quickly shot up from his chair and dove for the clearing of fresh, newly cut grass. Lacey eventually tackled him, the two laughing out of happiness. Mia sat by the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water as she hummed a sweet tune.

And then there was Nick, sitting cross legged next to her, his halo glowing brightly and his toothy smile blinding her with love. "How's it look?" he smiled warmly.

Miley directed her vision toward Lacey and Ty laughing on the lawn, yanking grass from the earth's floor and flinging chunks of it at each other. Then to Joe who was walking down the three steps of the porch, he had a pitcher of lemonade in his hands and sunglasses shielding his smiling eyes. Mia continued to hum to herself, blissfully.

"It's nice here" Miley smiled brightly.

"It is" Nick nodded, sitting calmly beside her. "And you know you can come here whenever you'd like" he notified her. She slowly turned her head toward the glowing boy, "Whenever?" her eyes widened with delight.

"Whenever" Nick half-smiled, "It's your world … everything here, is yours"

Miley inhaled the scent of hydrangeas and honeysuckles, letting her head fall back in pure bliss. "That's funny … my mother has been planting roses, ever since my dad-"

Her breath caught in her throat, that laugh … she'd recognize it anywhere. Her eyes shot to the porch. A lump grew in her throat, no words could form.

Her two parents laughed, holding each other closely and dancing to the song Mia played for them.

_Bones are sinking like stones  
All that we fall for_

Tears pricked her eyes as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. This place, she liked it. It was warm and sunny, it had everyone she needed, everyone she loved and mostly … it just made her feel free and alive. She felt a salty drop slide down her cheeks. "No crying" she heard a voice whisper in her ear, but when she turned to see the glowing boy … he was gone.

_Homes places we've grown  
All of us are done for_

_"Everything here is yours" _his voice echoed. Lacey and Ty lay sprawled out on the green, laughing, they slowly dissolved. Joe removed his sunglasses with his one free hand and winked at her before slowly fading away as well. Mia's small body disappeared, but that tune she hummed hung in the air like the strong scent of those two flowers.

_And we live in a beautiful world (yeah we do yeah we do)  
We live in a beautiful world_

Soon, it was just her on that lounge chair watching her parents slow dance to that sweet melody. The sun fell silently and the sky was lit up with pearly pinks and dreamy purples. Her heart swelled and her lip trembled as she watched her father wrap his finger around a lock of her mother's hair and finger it gently, "I love you" she saw him mouth.

And that's when the smile she missed returned; her mom's face was lit up with happiness and for the first time in a long time, so was hers.

_Oh all that I know is nothing to run from  
Cause yeah everybody here got's somebody to lean on_

--

"Miley…" the angelic voice whispered. The darkness reappeared and for a moment she felt lost, until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body and heard the beating of someone else's heart. Involuntarily, she shivered, was it raining? Or was there just a cool breeze?

Slowly, very slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and her vision cleared.

The angel's face lit up with relief, "Miley" he breathed out. "Are we still there?" she whispered, a small smile making its way to her mouth. The angel's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "Still where? I-I found you … you were running, you looked lost" he stuttered then paused, "Miley, where were you running to?"

Her eyes darted to every corner she could find, they were sitting under a tree while the rain beat down on the sidewalk located to her left. She must have fallen before he had gotten to her because there was some small beads of blood on her arm.

His answer washed the smile away, and she just shook her head, letting her body fall limp in his arms. She rested her head on his warm shoulder and wrapped her arms around his small waist, "If it's ok, I'm going to go back now" she whispered, closing her eyes, "It was nice there. He was there and loved me … even she did …" she paused, before taking in a deep breath and letting sleep overtake her drained body, "and you loved me too."

* * *

**I'm happy with the way this chapter came out. Are you? I'm really hoping you all are still liking this story. I don't hear much from you guys anymore :( Review?  
**  
lovelovelove,  
**e**mily**k**earse**xx**


End file.
